


Matrimony

by Swlfangirl



Series: Myspace and Mud Puddles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas Happily Ever after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I come over or would you like to come here? I can’t really celebrate this wonderful news by myself, well I could but I’d rather not.”

“Yeah Cas, I’ll see if I can drop Ben off with mom. Would an hour be okay?”

“That’s perfect I’m already looking forward to it. Be sure to say hello to Ben for me.”

“Okay I’ll see you soon Cas.”

“See you soon Dean.”

Dean was extremely excited, he’d rather have waited till they were in person but he wouldn't have said no for anything. He quickly picked his phone back up.

“Hello.” Mary answered

“Hey mom, I really hate to ask but could you watch Ben for me for the night?”

“Of course, Dean is something wrong?”

“No, mom! No everything’s great, I just .. I kinda made some last minute plans if you’re really sure about keeping him for me. I normally wouldn't ask I just .. I just.. I have somewhere I’d really like to be tonight.”

“Michael Dean Winchester! You bring my grandson over here at once, and you go do whatever it is you want to do. “

“I could call back and cancel mom if it’s a problem..” He trailed off.

“Dean I've watched you sacrifice everything for Ben. While it makes me very proud, it also worries me. You never do anything for yourself. I know Ben makes you truly happy. But, he can see that there are things missing from your life just like the rest of us. So please, if you have something to do or someone you want to spend your evening with just bring him to me. Let me do this for you sweetie.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Ben and if he wants to come I’ll bring him over. Thanks mom!” Dean said smiling. 

His mother really was one of a kind.

 

“Hey Ben!”

“What?” he yells running through the hall toward Dean.

“How would you like to spend the night with Mamaw?”

“All night?” Ben asked confused.

“Yup all night, I’d come pick you up in the morning if you want to go.”

“Are you going to work Daddy?” Ben asked innocently.

“No bub, I’d like to go spend some time with Cas if that’s okay with you.”

Ben’s eyes lit up at the mention of the other man’s name.

“You don’t want me to come with you?” Ben said turning his head to the side in confusion.

That was the moment Dean realized his son was already picking up habits from his old/new boyfriend.

“Kiddo, I love when you spend time with us. You know that right?” Dean asked.

Ben nodded.

“Daddy are you going on a date with Cas?”

“I guess I am, would that be okay?”

“I like Cas, I guess it’s okay. But, If I don’t want you to go will Cas come over and hang out with   
both of us?” Ben asked deviously.

“I don’t know Ben. I think you’re a really big boy and you can stay with mamaw. If you will, I promise to ask him if he wants to hang out with us both tomorrow. Would that be okay?”

“Yeah Daddy, that’s fine.”

“Let’s go gather some of your stuff for your sleep over at mamaw’s okay?”

“Okay”

Dean couldn't help but chuckle about the fact that Ben was smart enough to figure out it was a date, or that he’d come up with a backup plan thinking maybe he’d get to spend more time with Cas. Normally he would be worried about letting someone into their lives so quickly, but with Cas things had always felt right and natural. It warmed his heart knowing Ben had already gotten so attached.

 

The drive was quick and Ben excitedly jumped from the car once the ignition was turned off.

“Mamaw!! I gets to stay the whole night!!” Ben screamed.

Dean smiled even wider.

“Thanks mom, I’m gonna go.” He said with a quick kiss placed on her cheek.

“Forgetting somethin kiddo?”

“OH RIGHT!” he said wrapping himself tight around Dean in a hug.

“I Love you Daddy!”

“Love you too Ben.”

 

Castiel could barely contain his excitement. He went searching through the house making sure everything was still pretty neat. He looked in the night stand and made sure he still had lube and condoms. It never hurt to be prepared right?

Then he figured it was time to get ready. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. The combination of sexual thoughts of Dean and the warm water sliding down his torso made it impossible to ignore his raging hard on. He quickly decided it would help improve his stamina later in case he needed to. So he slid his hand down and wrapped it tightly around his cock. He pulled thinking of Dean’s kiss and their make-out session against the Impala. Thinking of how Dean’s chiseled abs felt under his fingertips.

“Dean, oh God! DEAN!!” He screamed as he came hard, watching it squirt against the shower floor.

He grabbed a towel shaking it through his hair roughly. He then wrapped it tightly around his waist.

Practically bouncing into his bedroom he looked for something comfortable and easy to get off... like he said before what’s the harm in being prepared.

 

That was when the doorbell rang and he dropped everything. He was so excited he ran to the door and opened it. The wind blew hard against his chest before he remembered there was nothing over him but a towel.

 

He would normally have fainted with embarrassment but Dean looked pleased.. well under the shock.

“Hello Dean,”

“Uh, Hey .. uh.. hi Cas.” Dean stuttered.

Castiel may have gotten a perverse thrill out of the fact that Dean had gotten tongue tied.

“Come on in, unless you prefer the neighbors watching.” He teased.

Dean stepped inside nervously.

“Relax Dean! Have a seat, and I’ll go get dressed. Okay?”

Dean nodded.

Dean wasn't usually this guy.. he was confident, sexy, charming, flirtatious, even quite forward when it came to dating, sex, and things like that. Well he had been at least. But, it’s been years since he was interested in anyone. Not to mention, he’d never been with a guy before. He knew Cas was special, he was different, he was just... more. So much more than he’d ever had with anyone else. Dean had never really labeled himself anything. When Castiel had asked him to be his boyfriend in Kindergarten he hadn’t thought anything was wrong with it. He still didn't, and everyone that knew him or cared about him knew that gender wasn't really a factor for Dean. Although, the fact that he was a virgin in all things dick related didn't really do anything to help settle his nerves.

Castiel came back quickly in a pair of loose fitting pajamas that slid low on his hips and a plain white tee. Dean finally managed to speak properly again.

“Sorry, I was just a little shocked.”

“Don’t worry about it. In all honesty, I should be the one who’s embarrassed. I got so excited that you were here I completely forgot I wasn't dressed until after I opened the door.”

Dean smiled at the thought of Castiel being as excited as he was about whatever was or wasn't happening tonight.

“Would you like to go back out and restart?” Castiel laughed.

“Nah, I’d hate for you to have to get undressed again” Dean teased.

Cas leaned in with a soft kiss.

“You want a beer?”

“YES!”

 

That seemed to ease a little of the awkward tension in the room. Dean could tell he was over thinking it. Things had always been easy with Cas, he just had to get himself calmed down a little.  
Cas flipped through the channels on the tv. Finally, he managed to find Star Trek re-runs. Knowing what a geek Dean really was, he thought it was the best choice.

Their concentration didn’t stay too long on the screen despite the quality programming.

As soon as they’d both drank about half their beer, their eyes met. That was all it took. Cas leaned in and Dean pushed back and their lips were smashed together hungrily. Their bodies lighting on fire and pushing together in heated thrusts.

“Cas wait.. Cas!”

“Hmm?” Castiel replied half drunk on Dean’s kisses.

Dean blushed.

That snapped Cas out of his hormonal haze.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

“Nothing, it’s just.. I ... Cas I've never... I mean with girls yeah... just not ya know...” He muttered.

“Dean is this your way of telling me your a virgin?”

“Well not literally but yeah I guess..”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll enjoy training you to please me.”

Dean laughed he couldn't help it with that wide smirk growing on Cas’ face.

“I knew you’d be like this” He said still chuckling.

“Like what?”

“Gorgeous, Open, Honest, and a total freak in bed.” Dean said grinning.

“Oh you have no idea!”

“Come on Virgin Boy, let’s get you comfortable.” Cas said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Dean followed him anticipating the next steps. Cas pulled him inside and slowly started undressing himself. He did what could easily be considered an almost professional strip show, only inches in front of him. Scraping against his skin as he pulled the white tee up his sides. His long fingers then reached below the waistband of his cotton pants and tugged at them gently. Turning around while moving his hips more seductively than anyone Dean had ever seen. When they slid over his tight round ass, Cas pushed his hips back to grind against Dean and he gasped. Cas was left standing in nothing but tight boxer briefs that hugged him in ways that left Dean a drooling mess. He’d never seen hip bones that were sculpted to such perfection.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed at his arousal.

“Give me time Winchester, can’t rush it.” Cas giggled.

He pushed Dean back against the bed and pulled his shirt off as if it were offending him personally. He stood back just gawking at the muscular toned chest in front of him.

Dean felt hot under Cas’ stare. He knew what it was like to be stared at, he was well aware most people found him attractive. He’d never made a big deal out of it, or thought it was too important. But when Castiel’s eyes pierced him this way, he felt like it was more than just ogling. He felt like Cas want to and could see far deeper than the skin and muscles most people were looking at.

“God you’re perfect.” Cas whispers against his skin.

“Not even close, but I’m not stupid enough to argue with you in this position.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel smiled, he certainly didn’t want to fight either.

 

He slid himself between Dean’s legs and leaned in again pushing their lips together. He gently nipped at Dean’s lower lip before gaining entrance into the wonderful taste that was inside. Dean tasted like a sweet fruit mixed with the smell of leather and confidence. (if that had a smell, Castiel was pretty sure Dean had cornered the market on it.) It was perfect. He could feel the bowed legs open wider as he was pulled in against Dean. Thrusting upward to show just how interested he was in going further.

Castiel licked his way down Dean’s body. He nibbled along his shoulder blade and licked down to his hardened brown nubs. He took one in his mouth and heard a loud moan. He teased them both quickly before sliding down further. His hands steady on Dean’s hips when he knelt beside the bed. His fingers tugged at the button and zipper of the jeans and pulled them down. Dean lifted himself in an effort to help remove the denim and cotton boxers clinging against him. He gasped as his cock was freed from the restraining material.

Dean looked down only to see blue eyes staring up at him with lust and hunger. Cas’ soft pink tongue slipping out to moisten his lips. He slid his tongue over the head just to tease Dean with the wet sensation.

“Oh God, Cas please!”

“Please what Dean? Tell me what you want. You really should be more vocal.” He teased.

“Cas please, just let me feel your mouth. I need it, I need you please.”

Dean looks down just in time to see Cas spit on the head of his cock. It twitches and he thinks that’s quite possibly the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Dean groans under Cas’ grip as he drags the wetness down the full length of his dick.

“Fuck Cas, You’re so damn sexy.”

He spat on it once more and Dean growled again as he watched.

Then without warning or any indication that it was going to happen Cas took him in his mouth completely.

“Holy Fuck, Fuck, CAS!” Dean screamed.

It was not an easy task, taking Dean in completely. He was incredibly well endowed but Castiel knew what he was doing, not to mention he didn’t really have much of a gag reflex. He moaned around the base of Dean’s cock when he heard the words falling from his lips. His hands reached around to Dean’s ass and he squeezed as he pulled the flesh toward him.

Cas’s head bobbed up and down on him as Dean tried to think of anything he could to keep himself from instantly cumming. His attempts were quite unsuccessful, he was completely unable to focus on anything else while the hot tightness of Cas’ mouth was wrapped around him.

“Cas..ngh.. Cas I’m not gonna, you gotta stop.” He barely got out.

Dean heard what he thought may have been a stifled chuckle or moan as Cas lifted up. Dean thought he was going to stop. But instead, as he was about to pop off the head he took it all the way back down. Dean grabbed his hair needing something to hold on to.

“Fuck I’m gonna, Fuck Cas,” Dean moaned and as soon as he felt the squeeze around the head he released. Castiel sucked him all down, moaning the whole time like a goddamn professional. He was pretty sure if blow jobs were in some weird type of sexual Olympics Castiel would take home the gold.

“Sorry, I've been wondering what that would taste like for years, having you here with me I couldn't deny myself any longer.” Castiel said with not even a small hint of an apology in his face.

Dean felt a surge of confidence inside him. He pulled Castiel onto the bed after quickly removing the last piece of fabric between them. He lifted himself over Cas and lined their bodies up perfectly. He dipped his head to touch their lips together and feel the fire again. He slides down the smaller man and tugged a nipple between his lips. Flicking his tongue quickly against it and blowing on the wet nub led to a very vocal Castiel.

He looked up at Cas and smiled.

“I've never done this before, so I want you to tell me if there’s something you don’t like or even better, something you do like.

“Just be easy with the teeth.” He chuckled.

Dean wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gently squeezed as he pulled up. He licked the head and swiped the roughest part of his tongue over the slit.

“God Yes, Dean that’s it.” Cas said encouraging him to continue.

Dean looked up and him and smiled before sucking the head in his mouth. His jaws clenched around it as tightly as he could pull them in. He wrapped a fist around the head. He popped his mouth off to swipe his tongue across the cleanly shaven balls. He pulled them between his lips one at a time. Gently sucking only to let them drop back down. Cas scraped his fingers through the short spiky hair and jerked up just a little. Dean groaned and Castiel could see his cock twitch in appreciation.

“Like that?”

Dean just smiled looking up at him.

“Open up for me.”

Dean complies quickly. Castiel sits up and pulls on the spikes again dragging Dean’s head back. 

Cas uses his other hand to guide the head of his leaking cock across the gorgeous pink lips. Dean licks the pre cum from his lips and moans.

“Fuck, I want you inside me. Do you want to fuck me Dean?”

He was pretty sure Cas could have asked him to cut off his right arm at that moment and he would have considered it.

Dean pulled himself up and kissed Cas deeply.

“Never wanted anything so much Cas.”

He reached over in the nightstand and grabbed the lube and a condom.

“Get up, stand next to the bed. I want you to watch Dean, watch me open myself up for you.”

Dean found strength in his legs where he thought there was none. He stood against the edge of   
the bed as Castiel was bent over on hands and knees in front of him.

Dean’s hands pulled Cas’ ass cheeks apart.

“Dammit Cas, you’re so gorgeous.”

He watched as Cas lubed up two of his fingers and slid one in the impossibly tight hole.  
It wasn't long before Dean saw him slide another finger in and begin to open himself up even further. His cock already hard and throbbing again at the thought of sliding inside.

“Get the condom and put it on, I’m close.” Cas moans as he’s pulling his fingers in and out faster.

Dean rips the foil package and rolls the condom over his cock. He also grabs the lube and slicks himself up even more.

“Come lay down here, you’re in for a treat.” Cas said teasingly as he moved over on the bed.

Dean slides himself back on the bed and lays down. His heart starts pounding even harder when Cas straddles him. He watches as his dick gets lined up with Castiel’s tight hole and he pops it in. He feels the tight squeeze and his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy.

“Fuck you’re so tight Cas, so fucking tight.”

Cas stays silent, concentrating, doing everything he can not to shoot on contact. He slides down a little further working his way through the burn. He’d opened himself up nicely and they had plenty of lube but Dean’s cock wasn't exactly a pixie stick. He kept working himself down until he could take it all.

He moved his hips slowly and thrust himself on Dean nice and slow. Dean’s hands instinctively grabbed his hips.

“Fuck Dean, I've wanted this for so long. Wanted you like this, just for me.”

Cas moved faster at Dean’s request and they could feel themselves pushing closer to the edge.

“CAS! CAS! God YES! CAS!” Dean yells as Castiel bounces even harder on his cock.

“Fuck Dean, I’m not gonna last much longer. Cum with me Dean.”

He leans in close to get a kiss and Dean grabs his hips forcefully and holds them still, as he bucks up into him. Castiel’s breath hitching as he feels the relentless pounding against his prostate. 

Castiel’s cum shoots hard against Dean’s stomach and Dean holds him tight as he rides the orgasm wave out inside of him.

Castiel slides off and lays beside his boyfriend.

“Wow.” Dean says because what else can you say with something like this happens.

“Yeah, I second that!” Castiel says chuckling.

“Sorry, I either get exhausted or giggly after orgasm. I guess this time it’s giggly.”

Dean gets up and walks into the bathroom tossing the used condom, finding a washcloth, warming it under the hot soapy water and squeezing the excess out. He slides the warm cotton between the reddened cheeks wiping away the mess from his partner.

After cleaning them both up he returns to the bed and Castiel is just looking at him in awe.

“I knew you’d be like this.”

“My turn huh? Okay that I’d be like what?”

“Beautiful, Giving, Tender, and packaged with a huge cock.”

They both laugh lovingly and curl up in bed before eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long guys, but I got busy over the holidays. Hope you enjoyed them and I hope you enjoy this even though its a little shorter than most of my chapters. I plan on making the next one much longer!

Dean was awake incredibly early and for a split second it was terrifying. He hadn’t woke up anywhere other than his own bed in years. Once he felt the hard body in front of him though it came flooding back. He smiled remembering just how lucky he was to have Cas back in his life, in his arms, in his .. well okay not HIS bed but .. a bed. He was ecstatic.

Dean’s arm was wrapped low around Cas’ waist. They were pushed together tightly. Dean quickly discovered his rather excited cock had taken notice as well. He did his best to sneak out from under the covers but Cas was a clingy sumbitch.

Cas’ eyes were still closed but he could feel Dean against his ass, and he wasn't going to let him go. He smiled deviously to himself as he nonchalantly moved his hips backward to brush harder against Dean’s cock.

“Fuck” Dean whispered trying not to wake Cas. He was trying to calm himself down. But, it wasn't easy with Cas practically grinding on him. Not to mention the small moaning sounds he let out during his sleep.

Cas popped his ass up to rub the closed cheeks against Dean and tease him even more. Letting out a small growling sound to see what would happen.

“Okay there’s no way he’s still asleep, he’s practically dry humping me at this point.” Dean thought to himself.

He was no longer shy or nervous or whatever the hell it was last night that got into him. His lips ghosted over the skin of Cas’ shoulder blades. Just close enough the other man could feel the warm breath, but not so closely he felt the touch. Dean buried his lips in the crook of Cas’ neck and nibbled gently. Moving up to suck on his earlobe was apparently a smart move. It caused Cas’ eyes to shoot open, his hips to grind backward, and his lips let out a loud moan.

“Oh so now you wanna be awake.” Dean whispered against his ear.

“As much fun as it’s been teasing you, I really just want you inside me right now.”

Dean quickly rolled lifting himself over Cas and dipped his head down for a long soft sweet kiss. Every time Castiel tried to deepen it he would pull back just a little and smile.

Eventually Cas let out a small whine.

“Not so much fun when you’re the one being teased is it?” Dean said deviously.

He moved over to grab the lube and condoms from the nightstand. Dean stood up, walked around the bed, and grabbed Cas’ legs pulling him to the edge. He opened them wide and pushed back a little. He squeezed the lube out generously over his fingers before sliding one in. Cas quickly reopened for him and Dean made use of his second finger by scissoring him open even further.

“Dean please, I need you I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“I've thought about you, like this, begging for me. I don’t plan on rushing this Cas. You might just want to let that one go, so we can move on to the next.” He said with a smirk.

“Dean pl..FUCK!”

That was the moment Dean found his prostate and Cas’ first squirt of cum shot out onto his stomach. Just as he was about to finish, Dean leaned in and licked some off and he just shook, pumping out another shot.

Dean removed his fingers and quickly tore the foil package apart and rolled the tight rubber over his throbbing cock. He added extra lube and lined himself up.

“God you’re gorgeous Cas, I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

He leaned in for a kiss slow and sweet.

He slid his tongue around to Cas’ ear and causing him to let out a loud moan.

“Last night, that was all you and I’m so grateful for it. But, this time I want to take care of you. So lay back and enjoy.” He whispered sending shivers down Cas’ body.

He popped the head in and both men gasped.

Slowly and carefully he pushed in further taking his time making sure to be gentle as well as hold himself off from getting to excited.

Eventually he’d worked his cock all the way in and began to move. The push and pull was almost as overwhelming as the delicious sounds that were coming from Castiel’s mouth. The hot tight heat wrapping around him pleading for more.

A quicker pace and harder thrusts brought both men into heated pants of begging and names being called out like they were oxygen.

Dean lifted Cas’ hips and pulled him even closer. His muscular arms held him still and at just the right angle to repeatitively hit his prostate. Castiel came again and Dean followed almost immediately.

Once again Dean took a minute but quickly got them both cleaned up.

They curled up in bed and slept another hour before finally deciding they had to get out of bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Oh I’m supposed to ask if you’d like to hang out with BOTH Ben and myself today.”

“YES! I’d love to.”

“Good! Mind if I grab a shower?”

“Have at it, Normally I’d join you but I need coffee!”

“No problem, I’m going to go get my clothes out of the car.” He said leaning in for a small kiss on the cheek.

“You packed an overnight bag? How presumptuous of you Mr. Winchester. I’ll have you know I’m a respectable man.”

“I know but what can I say, I’m eternally optimistic. And, I’m a boy scout! Always be prepared!” He said gesturing the scout’s honor symbol.

Castiel just laughed.

Less than an hour later they were on their way back to Lawrence.

“So why a Tahoe? No offense but with you being a restoration genius and a really good mechanic one would assume that you would be driving around the latest models or at least a classic beauty like I dont know... maybe THE Impala!” Cas asked teasingly.

“Honestly, it was what I found cheap at the time. I was getting everything ready for Ben and as much as I love my baby she’s not really the picture of child safety. So I had to find something safer and it was easy and a cheap fix. I haven’t really thought about it. I still think of it as a secondary vehicle. Which to be honest is stupid, because I drive it much more often than I do the Impala.”

“Well now I feel bad for teasing you!”

“You should! How dare you give me crap for being an awesome Dad.” Dean teased.

Castiel rolled his eyes mockingly.

“So what’s the plan for today anything specific or...?”

“Nothing planned yet, Ben just wanted to spend some time with you. I think he was a little jealous yesterday when I left. He actually asked if I didn’t go if you would come over and hang out with both of us. He can be a crafty little devil.”

“So he takes after you brilliantly then?”

“Absolutely!” Dean smiled

They made small talk for the rest of the drive and pretty soon they were pulling into Mary’s driveway.

 

Dean hadn’t even made it all the way through the front door before Ben came running into him.

“DADDY!” Ben yelled excitedly.

“Hey bud, where’s mamaw?”

“She’s in the kitch...”

That must have been the moment Castiel came into view because Ben just stopped and screamed

“CAS!!!”

He ran into him just as he’d done with Dean and was pulled in for a warm hug.

“Hello Ben.”

“You gotsta see my fort, Daddy can I take Cas to see my fort. It’s a really cool fort Cas. Mamaw makes the bestest forts. Can I daddy? Huh?” Ben rambled.

“Let him say hi to mamaw first and then you can ask him if he wants to go see the fort okay?”

Ben nodded a little disappointed but still smiling.

“Mamaw! Daddy and Cas are here!!” Ben yelled as he ran through the house.

The men couldn't help but smile brightly at the ball of energy that was Benjamin.

They found Mary in the kitchen spooning cookie batter onto lined cookie sheets. She nearly dropped the bowl when she saw Castiel standing in the kitchen next to her son.

In an almost identical way Dean pulled Cas’ hand into his before speaking.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend Cas” He smiled with his whole face, the way he used to whenever he was near the other boy. Mary was nearly crying at this sight alone. Dean was truly happy again and she could not have been more happy herself.

She pulled Castiel into a hug as the salty droplet threatened to climb the tiny piece of skin securing it. She held on tightly until she heard Dean talking to her.

“Mom, Mom I think that’s probably enough. MOM!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” She said shaking her head.

“It’s fine Mrs. Winchester I missed you too.” Castiel beamed.

‘Mary please, I’ll have none of that Mrs. Winchester stuff anymore.

Castiel nodded in understanding.

“Or mom will do as well.” She smiled.

Both of the boys, her boys, who are now grown men blushed.

Ben of course had found that the two minutes felt like an eternity so he came barreling through begging for Cas to go see his fort.

Mary insisted it was fine that he go, and held onto Dean’s arm as a signal that he wasn't supposed to follow.

 

The minute Cas and Ben were out of the room Mary pulled Dean in for a hug like she’d been waiting his whole life to do it.

“Mom what’s wrong?”

“Nothing you silly boy! Just don’t you dare let him go again.”

“Huh?”

“Dean, you have to understand how important this is. Sit down, we need to have a talk.”

“Um, okay.” Dean answered skeptically but still took his seat.

“Dean you have always been complicated, or at the very least an incredibly difficult person to understand. You were an amazingly well behaved child. With the exception of getting Lisa pregnant when you were barely 18, you were a perfectly behaved teenager. Now, you've grown into a man that any mother would be proud of. All these years you've been this puzzle that I've been trying to work. I've given up several times only to mentally pick it back up. I’m not complaining I just don’t understand. Normally children aren't like that Dean. Kids throw tantrums, they make a fuss, they act out, retaliate, they carve their own path. Sam did it, Ben does it, every other child I've ever known myself included, has at some point given their parents a rough time. Not you though. That’s a little wonderful and terrifying as your mother. If I asked you to clean your room you did it, if I asked you to mow the lawn you did it, there wasn't any hesitation. My wants and needs always came before yours, Sam’s as well, and now Ben’s. The only time I've ever seen you take something for yourself or ask for something for yourself was when Castiel was involved. The year the school tried to separate you and you fought back is one of my fondest memories. That was the first time you’d ever shown any sign that you wanted something that was purely for you. You deserve this Dean, you've earned the right to be happy and to take something for yourself. If Castiel is what you want then you hold on for dear life. That boy, has brought back the light in your eyes. I don’t want to watch it fade away again. You keep him Dean!”

Mary gently wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face.

“Mom, the reason I never fought back wasn't because I’m not selfish. It was because that’s what Dad told me to do.”

Mary turned her head and looked at him with utter confusion written plainly on her face.

 

“Every day before Dad went to work he’d pull me in close and whisper the same things to me so I wouldn't forget.”

Dean paused trying to not let himself get emotional.

“Be good. Do as she says and don’t question her, moms always know best. Look after Sammy, keep him safe. You do this and you’ll grow into a man I can be proud of.” Dean recited back from memory.

“I was just doing what Dad told me to do mom.”

 

Mary cried even harder. Dean holding her until the sobbing subsided.

“Mom it’s fine I was happy to do it, I’m happy doing it now. There’s no need for all the waterworks.” He chuckled.

 

Castiel and Ben had walked on what looked like a very emotional conversation so Cas quickly turned back asking Ben if he had any games they could play.

“I gots Candy Land but It’s missing some cards. I gots some Soldiers Cas you wanna play soldiers?”

“I’d love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed long enough for Dean to pack a picnic lunch. He even managed to grab a few of Mary’s cookies. He dropped a twenty in the metal tin where Mary kept her saved money because he knew she’d never let him repay her for the groceries he used. They went back to the apartment so Dean could pick up a few things before heading over to the park  
.  
He pulled a blanket out of the bag and threw it over the ground. Ben was digging through what he called the park bag, which was basically just Dean’s old gym bag stuffed full of sporting equipment and park toys. They played catch and Dean made a mental note to pick up another glove for Cas because they had to take turns playing with Ben as it was. He was small, but the boy could throw. Dean wouldn't want anyone trying to catch it open-handed. Ben was a natural athlete, must have taken after his father. His aim was incredibly accurate for a five year old. Ben decided that since they all couldn't play baseball that maybe they’d play something different. Even though baseball was kinda his favorite.

-Enter cheesy sporting montage here-

Almost two hours later everyone was ready to eat. Stomachs were growling and energy had reached an all time low even Ben which was rare. Exhausted, they flung themselves down on the blanket and Dean started passing out Sandwiches and bags of chips.

“What kind is it?” Ben said as he looked at his sandwich suspiciously.

“Don’t worry kiddo, it’s Peanut Butter and Jelly.”

Ben looked relieved.

“Daddy makes the bestest peanut butter jelly sammiches Cas,”

He leaned in further and whispered to Cas “even better than mamaw’s !” as if he were about to be arrested if anyone heard.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at him.

“And here I thought you were after me for my culinary skills.” Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean leaned in right next to his ear and whispered. “No it’s your sex hair and bedroom eyes.”

Cas blushed and playfully punched Dean in the shoulder.

“Daddy how many days till Uncle Sammy comes home again?”

“Just one more day Ben we will go pick him and Jess up from the airport tomorrow.”

“CAS! Just wait till you meet uncle Sammy he’s really cool and Jess is pretty cool too but Uncle Sammy is like this tall ( he said pointing toward the sky) Like really tall you’ll like him.”

“Ben I actually know your Uncle Sam, I've known him since he was even younger than you.”

“Nuh unh!” Ben said wide-eyed as if it were impossible.

“I told ya kiddo I've known Cas since I was 5 just like you. We met the first day of school. He sat right beside me in Kindergarten.”

The men both smile at the memory of their first meeting and how their relationship started all those years ago.

“Are you boyfriends?”

“Yes Ben we are is that a problem?” Cas answered.

“No, it’s cool I like you Cas. Do I have to call you Dad now too? My friend Lizbeth said her daddy got a new girlfriend and now she has to call her mommy.”

“Ben you don’t have to call me anything you don’t want to. Your dad and I just started dating. Maybe one day if things are still really good and you want to call me something else you can. But, for now I’ll just be Cas if that’s okay with you?”

“Okay Cas!” Ben said with a quick hug before asking if he could go swing.

“Wow you handled that like a pro!” Dean said a little in awe.

“Last time I checked I was certainly qualified to have a conversation with a five year old Dean.” He joked.

“You know what I mean, you’re really good with him Cas. He’s plain smitten with you. I can’t say I blame him.”

“Well he’s easy to love. Too much like you I suppose... I just can’t help myself!” he laughed.

“Well he does have the Winchester charm..” Dean teased.

“Oh so that’s what he’s inherited from Sam then?”

“Real funny, So if it’s not my charm you fell for then what is it? My handsome features? My perfect ass? What?”

“Actually if I gave you an honest answer you’d probably freak out... It’s a weird thing to fall in love with.” Castiel laughed.

“Okay now I've gotta know, just a second though.”

Dean walked over and reminded Ben not to jump out of the swing no matter how tempting it was. The ground under the swings at the park wasn't like the ground at Mary’s. They’d put in a big foam area in Mary’s back yard where Ben could jump and play and not get hurt. But there was only hard ground under him here.

He walked back over and sat down even closer to Cas and pulled him in.

“Now what was this weird thing about me that you fell in love with?”

“You have to legitimately promise me you won’t laugh. I’m not sure I could ever face you again if you laugh at me.”

“Okay this is my serious face. Go ahead.” He said partially laughing already.

“I’m serious Dean this is important.”

“Cas you know you can tell me anything.” Now his face much more genuine and loving.

“Well honestly, It’s the way you were with Sam... God now I sound like some freak. What I mean is.. I had two brothers and they were both .. well they loved me but we weren't really close, hell we aren't even really close now. Gabriel was willing to play with me but it usually ended up biting me in the ass... still does most days. Michael was supportive and he taught me things often, but he wouldn't actually play with me, we didn’t have things in common. He was so much older than me, and he was so mature for his age. He treated me like I was the child and he was the adult. I guess in a way he was, but nevertheless it was bothersome. I could see how much you cared for Sam in the way you treated him. It was ...an attractive quality for someone who longed to have that kind of relationship with his own siblings. That was the thing that made me decide that you should be the friend my mother wanted me to have.”

“Wow Cas, that was ... God that was years ago. Are you saying you loved me when we were that small?”

“I don’t know Dean.. Sometimes I think I did but how can someone really be sure it’s love at such a young age? I know that I was heartbroken when you decided you like liked Danielle in second grade. Oh and if I don’t sound like enough of a loser as it is.. I should tell you that part of the reason I dumped Ryan in High School was because Anna caught me staring at you and told me it wasn't right to treat him that way... of course part of it was also because Anna was madly in love with him, but that’s beside the point. She said once that I looked at you like you were the only thing in the whole world that mattered..When I couldn't disagree I figured I loved you, probably had the whole time. What can I say, I’m a weirdo.” He chuckled trying to downplay the seriousness of what he’d just confessed.

Dean reached over and kissed him hard. He wasn't expecting that but he definitely wasn't disappointed.

“I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t know.” He mumbled under their short kisses.

“It’s fine Dean. I’m here with you now, I’d count that as a win.” He smiled.

“Still though I hate that we spent so much time apart. I can’t honestly say I’d change it because If I did I wouldn't have Ben but I still wish maybe it could have been a little different. We could have been closer friends or something.”

“No worries, when you fall in love with me one day you can tell me the story of when you knew and how you figured it out, and I can laugh at you for being a weirdo!”

Dean laughed.

“3:27 a.m. June 16, 2003”

“Huh?”

“That’s when I knew that I was in love with you though I suspected much earlier.”

“That’s awful precise?” Castiel asked with a very confused look on his face.

“It was the night we went to Paisano’s. I was laying awake in bed thinking about that damn kiss and all I could think is I've never been so wrapped up in someone I forgot about food. I looked at the clock and then it dawned on me that I really and truly loved you... that I probably had for years and was just then realizing it. Sorry I was so late to the game, but at least I got there.”

Castiel was nearly in tears now. He did his best to laugh it off though. The idea of breaking down and crying in the middle of the park in front of Dean and in front of Ben was the least appealing idea since he'd let Gabriel shoot him full of several different types of alcohol.

“Well isn't that funny... that was the night I realized I’d never really fallen out of love with you.” He laughed.

‘Like I said though, I had suspicions long before then. You probably don’t remember this but, that Creative Writing class we had together, really made me wonder about what it was I felt for you. We had that poem we had to read. I did everything I could to tell myself I should look at Lisa, I should read it to Lisa, I mean she was my girlfriend. But, I couldn't even spare her a glance with you sitting right in front of me. It was a love song and She and I both knew I didn’t love her. One day she asked me if I had a thing for you. I smiled and told her you were my first.. I might have left out the boyfriend in that statement.”

“You did what?” he couldn't help but laugh.

“We were fighting and she said some words I didn’t care for so I may have led her to believe we’d been intimately involved. I hope you’re not mad at me?” Dean half winced worried what Cas would think of him.

“Well all you had to do was ask Dean I certainly would have volunteered to not make a liar out of you.”

They both laughed.

 

“I love it here and I swear I’m not complaining. But, is there any way we can move the party back to my place? I should probably check on Spade, I didn’t leave him much food. I wasn't sure how long we’d be gone. “

“Sure man, no worries. I’ll grab Ben.”

“There isn't a huge rush, just thought I should say something before it got too late.”

“Oh and you did lunch maybe I could do dinner? Or Maybe we could do it together? We should stop at the grocery store and get a few things I’m not sure I have enough to make a full meal.”

“We could do that. We've been here a while now Cas, it’s not rushing. I’m sure Ben’s nearly ready to go anyway.”

Dean signaled over to Ben who was barely swaying back and forth on the swing.

“You ready to go kiddo?”

“Where we going?”

“Well Cas has asked me to take him home so he can check on Spade.”

Ben looked absolutely depressed.

“What’s wrong little man?”

“Nuffin’

“Ben, Daddy can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Dean encouraged.

“It’s okay daddy, I like staying at mamaw's.”

Ben said looking at the ground. He wouldn't dare look up into his father’s eyes.

Realization hit the adults and Dean realized maybe he should have phrased his words differently.

“Ben, would you look at me for a moment please?” Castiel asked.

A Teary five year old finally looked up.

“Ben I’ll only say this once, so listen up good okay?”

Ben nodded in agreement.

“I’m not going to lie, there will be times when your dad will want to come over to my house and he may ask you to stay with your mamaw. But, it’s always your choice Ben. I love spending time with you. You are always welcome in my home. You have an open invitation. That means any time I am home and you can come over, you are welcome there okay?”

Ben nodded and smiled. Finally he looked happy again.

Castiel thought he would have been satisfied if he never saw that look on the boy’s face again.

Dean smiled at Castiel realizing this was probably enough of a reason to love him even without all the others he could name. They walked with Ben in between them holding both their hands as they left the park.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean pulled into the grocery store where Cas had led him and was forced to stay in the car as Castiel and Ben went shopping together.

“So what’s your dad’s favorite food Ben?” Castiel asked deviously.

“Pie!” Ben said excitedly.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

“No I know that I mean what’s his favorite food that’s not a dessert? Do you know?”

“Um he likes Mamaw’s fried chicken but he says no one makes it as good as hers. Maybe you could make the chicken spaghetti thing he likes.. its called Chicken Feet...Chicken Fetta... Chicken Fetchinie.”

“Chicken Fettucini?”

“Yeah that one. He likes it. He says people shouldn't put chicken with noodles but he eats two plates every time.” Ben smiled.

“Do you like Chicken Fettucini?”

“Yeah but I like sketti best.”

“Do you think we could make both or should we save one for another night?”

“I’m a pretty good helper, if you want to make both.” Ben’s eyes were pleading and Castiel couldn't refuse him.

“Alright both it is then!”

They sailed through the isles Ben gently picking things up from the lower levels and laying them gently in the basket. Cas of course had to reach the higher up things but he could tell Ben appreciated being able to help. He was much like his father in that respect. Always happier to help others and serve their needs before his own. Castiel had to admit he’d fallen in love with Ben as well. The kid was so charming and sweet and downright adorable. He was surprised he’d not realized it sooner.

They load the groceries into the Tahoe, keeping their dinner plans a secret.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean was ushered away from the kitchen and propped in front of the television with some sort of sporting event Cas was pretty sure would interest him. Ben fed Spade before washing his hands to help with dinner. They quickly got to work and Castiel realized Ben really was quite the helper in the kitchen. He didn’t have the stool that Dean had in his apartment but they substituted a very sturdy chair and just moved it when they needed to. Castiel made a mental note to buy something that would make it easier for Ben to help out if he wanted to.

They worked with each other quite well. Not as rehearsed as Ben was with his father but still more familiar than he would have been with anyone else. Soon the Noodles were done the chicken was cooked and all that was left were the two sauces and they were simmering almost ready.

“Would you like to have a salad and maybe some bread-sticks with dinner?” Castiel asked.

“If you make salad daddy will make me eat it. So maybe we could just not make it?” Ben raised his voice and slightly winced at the end to imply a question. Castiel could tell he was unsure how Cas would respond from the hesitation on his face.

‘Ahh, the round about... I remember it well. Okay I’ll make you a deal, I won’t make a salad tonight if you promise that you’ll eat at least one vegetable as a snack?”

Ben looked as if he were thinking it over and eventually he grinned and nodded in agreement.

“Okay then where do we stand on bread-sticks?”

“YES!” Ben cheered.

“Okay I’ll get them out of the freezer. And I’ll make that veggie snack you promised me you’d eat.” He said with the raise of an eyebrow.

“Alright Cas.”

They piled the frozen bread-sticks onto the baking sheet as Castiel pulled out bite size vegetable sticks he’d already made for his own snacks.

“Which one would you like?”

“Do you have the white stuffs?”

“Ranch Dressing?”

“Yup I’ll take the carrots if I can have some ranch dressings with it.”

“I think that would be acceptable Ben thank you for being so good about eating your vegetables.”

“Better than salad.” He replies while looking at the lettuce with disgust.

Castiel can’t help but laugh again. Ben really is a funny kid.

“Okay, looks like the sauces are done. We can get the plates ready now. This is hot though Ben so I should probably do this myself. Is that okay?”

“Yeah I’ll put the vegutubles away.”

Castiel smiled and began to plate up their food. He moved it over to the table and returned to pull the bread out of the oven and toss it into a basket.

“I think we are done here Mr. Winchester! What do you think?”

“Looks Good Mr. Noo..Nov.. Cas.” Ben said slightly disappointed.

Castiel smiled Ben must have either forgotten his name or couldn’t pronounce it.

“Novak?”

“Yes looks good Mr. Novak.”

“Shall we go get your father?”

“I’ll get him!!!” Ben said rushing from the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel hears Dean as he walks in.

“Mmm something smells good.”

“I helped Cas make it Daddy, I was a good helper you’d be real proud!”

Castiel smiled and nodded in agreement.

“You would be VERY proud. He was an incredible Sioux Chef.”

“See daddy I was a credible shoe chefs.” Ben said beaming.

Both the men laughed.

“Close enough.” Dean thought.

They sat down before Dean took a proper look at his plate.

“Really? You could have made me anything and you choose to put noodles with Chicken?” Dean teased.

“If that’s unacceptable we also made regular spaghetti, no chicken involved.” Castiel smirked.

“Well it’s already on the plate I’d hate to see it go to waste.” Dean said picking up his first forkful.

Once the fresh herbs and spices hit his tongue he couldn't help but let a small moan escape. Castiel figured that was enough of a reward in itself.

“Okay I’ll admit this is pretty good.” Dean said laughing.

“Ben tells me that you always complain when people put chicken on their noodles but you always eat two plates.” Castiel said still hanging on to the smirk on his face.

Dean blushed slightly.

“Ben what did daddy tell you about keeping my secrets?” He laughed.

“Keep secrets FOR you not FROM you.”

“That's right kiddo.”

Castiel just shook his head. Sometimes when he stopped thinking about it.. it almost felt like they were already a family. He had to remind himself that he’d only been in an actual relationship with Dean for a little over 24 hours. It may have felt like twenty years but it certainly hadn’t been. He needed to keep himself in check slightly. It would do neither of them any good for him to start rushing things even in his head.

Dean could only think of how perfect everything felt. Castiel just seemed to fit.. perfectly.. like he was the missing piece of the Dean puzzle. Maybe that’s why Mary could never figure him out. He wasn't complete without Castiel at his side where he belonged. So many wasted years he’d spent without him. He wouldn't let that happen again. He wasn't going to rush things but he honestly felt like he could spend the rest of his life looking into those unrealistic blue eyes, ruffling that long spiky sex hair, wrapping his arms around the perfectly chiseled hips, holding the soft tanned hand in his own, and so many other things Castiel brought back into his life. He’d never known a romantic love like this and would probably never know it again, so it’s good that he wants to keep this thing going. No matter what it takes, he has no plans of losing Cas ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pretty upset that he had to do without Cas for a few days, With Sam and Jess coming home and Ben starting school soon he was incredibly busy. He was hoping to be able to do the labor on the Charger for free and let that be a Birthday Present for Cas, of course if he wanted to get it done in the next 4 weeks he was going to have to devote a big chunk of his spare time into it. With Sam and Jess trying to get bonding time in with Ben , he felt a little less guilty. It wasn't like Ben thought he was abandoning him or anything. He just stayed a few extra hours at work. Most of the time he even went in early so Ben wouldn't really notice he wasn't home. Sam and Jess were staying at Dean’s so Ben could sleep in his own bed and Dean could sneak out in the morning. He wasn't getting as much sleep as before but he’d always been able to make do with a little less for himself if it would make someone he cared about happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel was also incredibly busy. He had all kinds of teacher things to do. He was actually teaching a summer course and even if he wasn't the school year was starting and there were lesson plans to be made and course objectives to be drawn up and thought out properly. Castiel made sure that no matter what he was teaching he was as well versed in it as he could possibly be. He made sure to know the textbook backward and forward before classes even began. The last thing he wanted was for his students to suffer through class learning things from someone who had no idea what they were talking about. Castiel had a professor once that was completely unprepared. It had shaped his career choices just as much as all the good teachers and professors he’d had.

He was going to miss Dean though... They’d spent at least half of the week together since reconnecting. He felt a little lonely now without Dean’s arm over his shoulder or Dean’s hand in his. The loneliness was even more severe when he tucked himself into bed at night. At least they had Myspace and occasionally the telephone. Mostly they’d been forced to talk online though because the hours Dean was available to talk Cas was usually asleep or working and the hours Cas was able to talk Dean was working, trying to spend time with Ben, or getting some much needed sleep. So instead they were reduced to passing messages back and forth for a few days.. hopefully a week at most. Cas wasn't sure he could last longer than a week without some sort of physical closeness to Dean. He was already far to addicted to his presence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cas,

So I guess we are back on Myspace... Can’t be too bad though. After all, this is where it all started right? Or at least...restarted? lol I hope things are good with you .. I know it’s been crazy here but I really miss you! I hope we can both clear some time out soon. I feel disappointed when I wake up and you’re not with me. Does that sound crazy? It has to sound crazy right? I mean technically I've only actually woken up with you once. It’s not like I've had time to get used to it or anything.. Wow now I sound like a weirdo. I’d delete this and start over but I don’t think it would be fair to you. I like to think of these messages as conversations and if I said it .. there would be no way to rewind and take it back. Not that I didn’t mean it .. I guess I should just probably be embarrassed that I've actually typed it. Wanna know the truth though? I ‘m kinda not. I’m proud to be a weirdo. And if that means I’m your weirdo, so be it .. You’re stuck with me now. You've already asked me to be your boyfriend. No take backs!

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough I’ll go a notch further.. Guess what the first thing my Mother said to Sammy when we walked through the door after I picked him up from the airport? Got any guesses? No? Good... let me tell ya. And this is an actual quote so pay attention.  
Wait first...let me set the scene.

Her youngest son ...giant of a man who she hasn't seen in nearly 4 months walks through the door with his beautiful Fiance’ s ring shining almost directly into her eye.(called it by the way) She silently hugs them both and then the first words out of her mouth are as follows.

“Dean and Castiel are back together, Both my boys happy and in love I couldn't have asked for more."

No Congratulations Sam and Jess, No welcome to the family sweetheart. Nope... just “Dean and Castiel are back together!” that’s the first thing she decides to say.

Well of course neither of them were bothered by it and I was attacked by The Yeti and hugged until I lost almost all feeling in my rib cage. If that wasn't enough... check this out... This is Samantha’s (my lovable nickname for Sam since he’s letting his hair grow out) first verbal response.

“So that’s what is different about him. I knew it was something I recognized I just couldn't put my finger on it.“

To which I replied.

“Huh?” {because I’m eloquent like that... got yourself a learned ( Learn- Id) man}

“That look... the bashful, happy, dopey, kind of look.”

“Why don’t you throw some more dwarfs in there Sammy I don’t think three is enough. And I don’t have some sort of weird look.”

You know what that got me? Four family members rolling their eyes and giving me a patented Sam’s disapproval face or what I affectionately refer to as Bitch-face. (That includes Jessica AND Ben by the way.. little traitor.)

Oh well, I guess that them being so happy for me is a good thing right? I know I’m pretty happy.. and okay so maybe I do have a little bit of a dopey look about me nowadays. Doesn't mean I regret a damn second of it. You make me Happy and I’m perfectly willing to shout it from the rooftops if necessary. Although I will admit I’m a little afraid of heights.. well not heights just falling... being in high places just illustrates that fear.

Okay now that I've written an actual book this time I’ll say goodbye for the day/night whenever you’re reading this. I miss you Cas.. please don’t make me wait too long.

 

D.W. + C.N.

Dean

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean,

Yes you’re completely and utterly a weirdo, but you were right. You are MY weirdo, and I’d never dream of trying to use a take back! You and Ben have made me happier in the last week than I've been in years. Don’t get me wrong I've had a good life I've had a lot of good times. Times when I was content. It was just a different kind of happy. The kind of happy someone can be who’s known love, lost love, and is making do with what they have in their lives. I really was happy before you came along, just not quite AS happy! Wow I can really use happy a lot! Maybe I should try synonyms. Elated, merry, pleased, thrilled, contented, cheerful, ecstatic, well I’m sure you get the point.

To be honest I have to say I miss you in my bed as well... and not just in the fun ways! I miss your arm being wrapped over my waist and your breath on my back. You’re right it is weird, and no we couldn't have gotten used to it after just one night. But I feel the same way, Sometimes I think it feels like we've been dating forever. Even though it’s barely been a week. I know it sounds stupid or crazy or whatever, but it just feels like it’s always been this way. I think that’s why it’s so easy to miss things you haven’t gotten used to.. because it feels like you have. It feels like this is the way things have always been so of course you’d have gotten used to the feeling. I don’t know it’s not even making sense to me any more.. I should probably stop. I will do you the same honor of not deleting though .. so you’re welcome!

Wow.. That’s what Mary said the newly engaged couple and they didn’t even put up a fuss about it?

If you’re walking around that happy.. then apparently I’m doing my job. I can think of a couple other jobs I’d like to do, but you’re too busy with work and I guess so am I. ... A man can dream though...lots of dreaming.. and jacking off but still...Dreaming!

No need to shout from the rooftops. But, I’m glad to see you’d face your fears for me Dean. That’s pretty romantic, you great big Teddy Bear you! *wink*wink

I’m sorry this is a little shorter than it normally would be but I’m meeting Gabriel at his store in a few minutes.. I still need to get dressed. He said there was an Emergency (but that probably just means he’s out of flour or wants me to help him bake. Don’t worry!!) I’ll go and see what it is.. I’ll call you when I know something. I wish you were here.. but I promise I’ll make time for you as soon as I can.

C.N. + D.W.

Yours,  
Castiel

Castiel called Dean later that night just to reassure him it really was okay. Gabriel had a huge flux of customers and orders that he was unprepared for. Even Michael and his mother helped out but only under the promise that Gabriel would hire on some extra help ..immediately. Dean quickly thanked him for calling and barely managed a goodnight before falling back asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cas,

It’s good to know you aren't reconsidering this whole thing. You have no idea how “happy” I am to know how “happy” you've been lately. I don’t care how many times you say “happy” I’m still glad you’re MINE! That street goes both ways so I’ll be expecting the Property of Dean Winchester tattoo on your ass any day now!

I know how you feel by the way. I was kinda just passing time with Lisa. Once Ben was born and I got used to having him around and felt half competent as a Dad happiness came naturally. But yeah It’s a different kind of happy, the kind where you've got everything you never dreamed you wanted... except some one to share it with. I don’t really know how to explain it but yeah life was good... just much better now that I've got you back.

You miss me in your bed huh? Well if it helps, you should know I really miss being in your bed. It’s much more comfortable than mine, and in my experience it comes with my own personal cuddle buddy. I wouldn't mind having that back. However I should also threaten your life upon ever revealing that information! After all I do have a reputation to keep.

Yeah sometimes it does feel like we've always been together even though it really has been such a short time. I feel that most when we are with Ben, the kid has taken to you like a member of the family. He’s always been pretty wary of strangers and skeptical about people he doesn't know well. But he took one look at you and it was instant.. I've never seen him that way with anyone else.  
Yes they were quite overwhelmed by my happiness, Apparently, I've been a miserable SOB the last few years.. that’s how they make it seem sometimes. I know they don’t really think that. But, the way they talk you’d think I have one of those cartoon storm clouds floating over my head, following me around constantly. I don’t think I've been that visibly unhappy but it seems they've noticed the difference and now they are emphasizing just how important this thing really is.

Wow with the “other jobs” Cas! Images flashed through my head on with that statement and I've got to admit that it made sitting in this stupid computer chair much more uncomfortable. I’m sure they will serve me well when I finally get a minute alone though. I may have to call and wake you up one night so we can enjoy some of these thoughts together.. even if I don’t have the time to drive over and back. That could be helpful. I’m not sure if I've told you this but you have an incredibly sexy voice.

Okay So, Confession Time: The first day you spoke to me in class, and I realized how much it had deepened I may have had to drop my binder to hide an erection. May have also jacked off thinking about it later.. okay I’m done now officially reached my embarrassment quota.

I hope to talk to you soon Cas this distance is killing me. You only live like 30-45 minutes away and it feels like there’s too much space between us. Of course, I think the same thing if you’re simply on the other side of the room. Oh well I was wrong.. I threw in another humiliating statement just for fun.

Okay all done now! I miss you Cas, See you soon!

D.W. + C.N.

Dean

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel’s excitement rocketed as he read the words Dean had written for him. He couldn't believe that teenage Dean Winchester had been affected by him, by his voice, by anything. He always felt Dean was a little unreachable back then. Kind of like the one unattainable dream. Now here he was maybe a few years late but finally living his dream. He’s dating DEAN WINCHESTER! Dean’s admitted to even being in love with him. He can’t find it in himself to be even remotely disgruntled by the space. He knows eventually they’ll get back into a rhythm of spending actual physical time with one another. But for now they were “grounded” so to speak and had to suffer through it. Doesn't mean he can’t make it fun right?

Castiel debated just carving out some of his sleep time to work, so he could drive over to Dean’s and slam him against the wall and then onto the bed to ride him for hours but that would probably not be good for either of them in the long run.. instead he decides to call him up and and tell him a bout all the naughty things he wants to do when they finally do get some more time alone. After all Dean had already insinuated phone sex was on the table.. so why not?

He got comfortable in his favorite pajamas, climbed into bed and picked up his phone. Dean would probably be ready for bed if not already asleep ... guess he’d have to risk waking him up. He was pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't mind being disturbed for the pursuit of mutual orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know there's been a lot of smut in this section but I swear eventually I'll get to the happy ending .. But aren't relationships kind of like that in the beginning? I mean its new and fresh and you can't keep your hands off one another.. even epic romances need some sexy wexy time! Anyway.. I hope you enjoy it.. I would apologize but I'm not truly sorry!! I love Dean/Cas sex scenes.. and I think I'm getting better at writing them.. hopefully anyway. 
> 
> Side note: If you don't want to hear how the phone sex plays out let me know.. I'd really like your opinion on these things. I can skip over it if you guys are getting bored... Anyway.. be sure to comment or kudos let me know I'm doing something right!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire thing is smut... don't say I didn't warn you lol ... the only important relationship facts are like the last 5-10 lines... so enjoy!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean’s phone rang just as he was about to drift off. Who in the world would be calling him this late? He reached over and pulled the it to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Dean, it’s good to hear you’re still partially awake. I didn’t want to disturb you too much.”

 

“Hey Cas everything okay?”

 

“Not at all, you see I've gotten myself into a horrible situation.” He teased.

 

Dean could recognize the tone and knew it wasn't serious.

 

“What seems to be the problem hon?”

 

‘Well you see I've got this handsome, sexy, incredibly gifted boyfriend...”

 

“Well that doesn't sound like much of a problem Cas.” Dean interrupted.

 

“Normally I’d be more than grateful for such good fortune, but I find myself constantly aroused and he’s extremely busy right now... leaving some of my very urgent needs unattended.”

 

“Oh well in that case I say get rid of him.. NO ONE should keep you waiting. I know if I was that lucky man I’d do whatever I could to take care of you. I’d make sure I left you completely satisfied, if I absolutely had to leave you that is. “

 

“Oh would you? Well in his defense .. the one time he was able to take care of me he did such a wonderful job. It's made me become insatiable in his absence. Always wanting more from him.”

 

Dean’s cock was already more than awake with the deep teasing voice on the other end of the line. 

 

He had joked about this in one of his messages. He was more than willing to give it a whirl if Cas was up for it.

 

“So it was that good was it? I should have known to hold back a little... I didn’t mean to risk your health and well being.”

 

“Yes Dean, now I’m laying in bed all alone and I can’t stop thinking about how good you felt inside me.”

 

Castiel gasps.

 

“Cas are you touching yourself?” Dean asked as his own dick twitched expectantly.

 

“YES! Dean I need you.. You’re so big and I feel so empty without you now.”

 

“Fuck Cas.. I want you so bad. You were so tight around me, so confident and sexy, got me harder than I've ever been before.”

 

“God yes, stroke your cock for me Dean. Imagine it’s my tight ass squeezing around you. Feel my weight on top of you as I slide down on your thick cock.”

 

“Yes, Yes, fuck Cas.. feels so good. You feel so good around me. Squeezing so tight. Feel my cock open you up. Feel me push in hard as soon as you’re open enough to take it all.”

 

Castiel moaned and panted even more heavily than before. He slid his fingers in and they were no substitute for Dean but he wanted to feel something as he was imagining Dean splitting him open.

 

“That’s it, take it baby... take my cock.. Fuck Cas.. harder... “

 

Castiel pants even harder. Calling out for Dean as he plunges his fingers deep inside himself.

 

“Cum for me Cas, let me hear that gorgeous sound. Let me feel your hot cum squirting out over my hand as I pump your cock a few times to finish it off.”

 

Castiel grabbed his throbbing dick quickly and twisted a few times and came hard for Dean.

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK, shit, fuck , DEEEAAAN”

 

Dean couldn't hold it in any longer. The second he’d heard Cas cumming he’d lost control and his own hot white liquid coated his fingers.

 

He could hear Castiel practically vibrating moans. Repetitively mmmmm’ing. He couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful sound. The only thing that would have made it better is seeing it. And physically being there with him.

 

Finally they both got their breathing settled. Castiel is the first to speak.

 

“Thank you Dean, I needed that.”

 

Dean chuckled loudly.

 

“No problem Cas apparently so did I.”

 

“Get some sleep Dean I’ll see you soon!”

 

“That better be a promise”

 

“Of course, A man cannot live on phone sex alone” he laughed loudly.

 

“Goodnight Cas.”

 

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

Dean had almost said I love you before hanging up but decided he didn’t want his first official I love you to be after a late night phone sex session. He’d told Cas he knew he was in love with him but he hadn’t actually said the three words out loud, in that order, or as any form of declaration. He figured it was probably best to hold off until they were together again. He wanted to see the look in Cas’ eyes and he wanted Cas to see how genuine he was when he said it. He knew there would be no doubt that he really meant it if Castiel could see his eyes.

 

They both drifted off to sleep without a second thought to the mess they’d made of themselves. Oh well, that’s what morning showers were for.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Dean would like to say it was a one time thing, something to get them over the hump of doing without while being apart... However it had basically become a nightly ritual. They’d even got pretty adventurous with it. It was nearly four days later marking six days since they’d actually spent physical time together. Dean knew he was going over to Cas’ the next morning and spending the entire day there. But still, he couldn't help making the call that night anyway. It was incredibly hot! Who could blame him? Castiel was so free and giving that Dean found it increasingly difficult to sleep without their goodnight fun. The first night he’d tried to sleep for nearly half an hour. The second he’d tried for fifteen minutes, before picking up his phone, only to have it ring in his hand. The third night Cas called before he’d even made it to bed. He’d given up the pretense of trying now. He knew he needed it, it was an addiction he was okay with having.

 

He might have been a little extra excited because Sam and Jess had taken Ben to stay the night with them at Mary’s so there wasn't anyone there. If he hadn’t needed to sign the paperwork at the garage in the morning he would have already been at Castiel’s house. He cursed his job momentarily. It was okay, he’d made everything work out so he’d have hours to savor with his boyfriend the next day. He had something to look forward to.

 

Castiel picked up the phone as Dean made himself comfortable in bed.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“ Hey baby you ready for bed?”

 

“Yeah I was just finishing up hold on a second, gotta brush my teeth.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Castiel pushed the toothbrush into his mouth and Dean could hear it swishing against his teeth.

 

He thought about how cute Cas must look doing simple things like this and his heart ached.

 

Castiel finished the bottom and spat the minty white foam from his mouth.

 

“Fuck!” Dean gasped.

 

Cas had the phone up to his ear and for a moment he’d thought Dean had started without him but then he thought that wasn't really in Dean’s nature.

 

He shrugged and figured it wasn't a big deal either way.

 

He brushed his top teeth trying to make himself last the recommended two full minutes. His body was already excited Dean was on the phone waiting for him.

 

He spat the toothpaste foam out, and again he heard Dean groan and then he smiled. He finally realized what was going on.

 

He rinsed with mouthwash letting it swish around and finally opening his mouth to let it roll down toward the drain.

 

Then he thought ... “Why not?”

 

He flushed his mouth with water. Out of curiosity, he spat one more time in the sink. Sure enough he got the exact reaction he wanted.

 

“FUCK!” was much louder this time, as if he hadn’t been expecting it so it caught him off guard.

 

“Something wrong Dean?”

 

“Uh...Nope, nah I’m good .. you done then?”

 

“Yes, I’m almost ready. Just let me turn the lights out and I’ll climb in bed.”

 

“Sure babe, no rush, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Cas walked through the house flipping all the switches and double checking to make sure all the appliances were turned off. Before making his way back to his room.

 

He left his bedroom light on as he chucked his pajama pants to the floor before climbing on top of the covers. He found out he really enjoyed watching while he talked to Dean. He was always pretty happy with his body but he’d never been sexually excited by the sight of himself masturbating... before Dean. The man seemed to know how to bring all kinds of things out of him.

 

“Mmm I’m ready Dean.” He said finally.

 

“What are you doing baby?” Dean asked with a little more roughness in his voice than what’s usually there. Castiel liked to refer to it as Dean’s Bedroom voice.

 

“Laying naked on my bed with the lights on.. waiting for you. What would you do if you caught me just like this?”

 

“It depends.. are you touching yourself? Or are you being a good boy and waiting for me to touch you?”

 

“I’m not yet but as soon as you’d walk through the door, I’d get my hand wet and stroke myself for you nice and slow.”

 

Castiel smiled as he spat against the palm of his hand.

 

“Dammnit Cas, you know don’t you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t play coy with me you know that the sound of you spitting is driving me crazy.”

 

“You mean like this?” He repeats the action making sure his hand is nice and wet before stroking it down his cock.

 

“My cock twitches and grows even harder every time you do that. You've been doing it on purpose haven’t you.”

 

“I’d like to call it happy accident. But you can call it whatever you like.”

 

“When you do that I see you on your knees in front of me. Spitting on the head of my cock like you did the first time. Right before you sucked it all the way down like a professional.”

 

“Mm it tasted so good too. I could feel my throat squeezing around you. Trying to push you back out even though I don’t have much of a gag reflex.”

 

“God Cas I can almost feel it. I can close my eyes and I see you on your knees in front of me and I can almost feel you wrapping your mouth around me and shoving your head down on it. Feels so damn good.”

 

“If you want it, all you have to do is take it Dean. My mouth is yours, my throat is yours, I’m all yours. Just tell me what to do, or simply push it in my throat and I’ll get the idea quickly.” Castiel teased.

 

“Fuck you know just what to say, to have me begging for you. I need your mouth on my cock Cas. I can’t take it any more. Get on your knees.”

 

“Yes master.” Castiel teased but Dean’s cock jerked in delight.

 

“Now I’m going to grab your spiky sex hair and pull your head back. I want to see those baby blues as my thick cock is pushing into your mouth.”

 

Castiel gets an idea and quickly pulls the box from beneath his bed. He moans as he pulls the smaller (than Dean) but effective toy from the box.

 

He spits on the rubber head and Dean moans again.

 

Dean hears a sucking noise and he starts to ask what’s happening until he hears a loud pop.

 

“It’s not as big as you are but it will have to do for now.” Castiel teased.

 

“Oh my god Cas is that a toy?” Dean said nearly willing to cum on the spot if Cas says yes.

 

Instead all he hears is Cas moaning his name with what sounds like a mouthful of dildo.

 

Dean has always tried to be a proper gentlemen in their interactions. He always makes sure to get Cas off first. But, with this happening he can’t help himself. The thoughts of his boyfriend having a toy in his mouth pretending it’s his cock is too overwhelming. His cum shoots hard and fast enough to surprise even him.

 

“Caaas!”

 

Castiel could practically hear the orgasm rocketing through Dean as he listened to the strained moans.

 

“Mmm you taste so good, Can’t wait to have you shoot all that hot cum down my throat again.”

 

Dean pulled himself together quickly making sure to do his best to help Cas finish off too.

 

“That toy nice and wet now baby?”

 

“Mmm yes.” Cas purred.

 

“Do you need to open yourself up for it... or is it small enough to slide right in?”

 

“I just need to open up a little.”

 

“Slide your finger in for me baby. Imagine being bent over in front of me. One of my hands on your hip. My wet finger dipping into your tight hole. Do you feel that baby? You feel my finger inside you?”

 

“Fuck yes Dean. Feel so good.”

 

“Keep going Cas open up for me baby. I want to watch you push that toy inside of you. I want to see it sliding in while you are begging for me to take it’s place.”

 

“Fuck Dean I’m ready. I wanna fuck myself for you.”

 

“Do it Cas, slide it in baby. Imagine my thick cock stretching you out. Nearly splitting you open. Don’t stop I want you hitting your prostate hard and fast. I want to hear you scream out for me. Beg me to take you instead.”

 

Castiel must have had a vibrating option because Dean can hear the buzzing and nearly shoots a second time.

 

“DDEEEANNN PLEASSSSE!!!” Cas begs practically humming in pleasure.

 

“Not tonight baby, I’ll be there in the morning though. You gonna put on good show for me? Huh Cas? You gonna let me watch what you do while you’re talking to me? I wanna see you stroke your cock. I want to see that wet toy plunge into your ass. I want to watch you repeat every single thing you've done for me this week. And when that’s all over. I want to push into you and claim you for my own. I want you to feel my cock pushing deep inside until you've forgotten the hum of your vibrator.”

 

Dean doesn't stop talking until he hears Cas shaking through the last squirts of his orgasm.

 

“God you’re fucking amazing.” Cas breathes.

 

“Not so bad yourself there handsome.. I thought I was gonna black out when I heard you moaning around that toy.”

 

“You really coming over tomorrow?”

 

“Yep I’ll be there about 9 am.. I’ll bring breakfast.. Carve some time out for me..”

 

“YES!!! I’ll clear out my entire day.”

 

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one excited about this then.”

 

“Of course not! I miss you terribly.. I just hope I’m not too excited to sleep!

 

“You better get your rest... You’ll be needing it tomorrow.” Dean teased.

 

“I’m pretty sure I can keep up with you Winchester!” He mocked.

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

 

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

“Goodnight Cas.”

 

Both of them fell asleep pretty fast even though the excitement was racing through them. They’d both had HARD (pun intended...sorry I couldn't resist.. I’m corny.)weeks and were left incredibly tired. It wouldn't have taken much to knock them out. And with mutual orgasms already fulfilled sleep was inevitable.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Dean drove over early the next morning just as he’d promised and brought pancakes and biscuits from the nearest drive through.. it wasn't healthy but it was enough to constitute morning nourishment.

 

Castiel was barely awake when he rang the doorbell.

 

That didn’t stop him from pulling Dean through the doorway and practically riding him on the Living Room floor. They didn’t even make it to the couch before clothes were being thrown in every direction.

 

“Missed you.. so much...mmm.. need you.. now” Came out through the heated kisses.

 

Cas pulled his pajamas down over his already heated and throbbing cock.

 

Dean licked his lips but was gently (okay maybe not so gently) shoved aside in Castiel’s attempt to pull his jeans off quickly. Dean did his best to help and eventually they were both naked on the floor. Cas practically threw the condom at him as he lubed his fingers and opened himself up.

 

“Fuck Dean... get it on.. I gotta have you..”

 

Dean stopped appreciating the view long enough to push the rubber over his already leaking cock and roll it down.

 

Cas opened rather easily with all the attention he’d been giving himself recently. He tried to make it feel as much like Dean as he could. But, he found that three fingers wasn't nearly the same. Though, it seemed to keep him open enough that he didn’t have to prep for long.

 

He slid himself down on Dean and they both felt the beautiful and perfect squeeze that was the perfect meld of their bodies.

 

“Oh God that’s it. Fuck that’s what I've been missing.”

 

“How can it feel exactly the same and even better at the same time?”

 

“I don’t fucking know just move.” Dean pleaded.

 

Cas jerked quickly on top of him. They both needed the fast release from real physical contact. They’d been longing for it for too many nights.

 

As he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, Dean held Cas’ hips still and thrust up into him again finding the perfect spot and trying his best to repeat it until Cas’ cum was squirting all over them both. Dean released quickly and shivered at the loss when he finally managed to pull himself out.

 

“Mmm shower?”

 

“YES!”

 

They weren't superhuman so they decided to save the shower sex for a later date and just made out a little and washed each other lovingly.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

As they were heating up their very cold breakfast Castiel just looked at Dean and smiled.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

“You mean besides all that handsome?”

 

Dean blushed but playfully threw his napkin at him anyway.

 

“I just enjoy looking at you.. is that a crime?”

 

“Nope.. not at all.. Just curious as to what’s on your mind.”

 

“Nothing much just thinking about how very lucky I am.”

 

“Well I’m the one with the Luck Dragon. I think if either of us is extraordinarily lucky it would be me.”

 

“Valid point.” Cas just beamed even brighter.

 

“I love you!” Dean blurted out.

 

Cas was shocked at first but he should have been expecting it. After all they’d both admitted to being in love with one another.

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck in that cute way he did when he was nervous or felt like he’d made a mistake.

 

“I mean you know ... I told you that I knew I was in love with you.. after our first date with just the two of us. .. I just .. I wanted to tell you before but I didn’t think it was a good time, and I wanted to make it special, but looking at you .. smiling like that .. looking at me like you can see inside my soul... I couldn't help myself .. it just kinda came out.”

 

Cas chuckled and leaned over with a kiss.

 

“I love you too Dean... now shut up and eat your biscuit... gonna need to work those Carbohydrates off later.” He said with a wink and a smirk.

 

Dean thought to himself. “Of course you had to fall in love with a dude, and of course you had to be the romantic one... Good thing Sam doesn't know... the bitch would never let you live it down.“ He laughed but couldn't be bothered to feel bad about it. He really did love Cas, even when he told him to shut up and eat his biscuit.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the day in and out of bed... mostly in. They were blissful and it wasn't just the healthy amount of orgasmic pleasure they’d shared. Although there was a fair amount. The vigor and stamina of two twenty five year old men in love was an incredible force.

It was nearly four in the evening and they were considering dinner.

“You don’t have to .. but if you’d like to go have dinner at Mom’s that’s an option. She’s been bugging me to bring you back over for more than a twenty minute play-date with Ben.” He joked.

“Is this the official meet the family dinner? Even though I've technically met the family? Should I be expecting questions about my intentions, and making an honest man out of you?”

“I don’t know honestly, But I think you've already got everyone’s approval except Jess and she’s going to love you almost as much as I do.”

“Okay I’ll do it but there are a few conditions.”

“Um. Okay? And what are those?”

“ One .. it absolutely IS going to be a play-date with Ben! I demand it. Two.. We pick Ben up, take him over to Gabe’s shop and you both stay here tonight. Three... Dinner with my family when we can make time. The first and last are non-negotiable.”

He paused for a second giving Dean time to think.

“I know you’re busy but I’d really like to wake up to you and I've got plenty of room for Ben to stay in one of the spare rooms here unless you think maybe he wouldn't want to..”

“Cas I’m not sure. But, I’ll ask Ben if he’d like to stay..He usually likes being in his own bed at night but I don’t mind asking. And, I am perfectly okay with all of the rest of it. If I have to I’ll take Ben home later tonight.”

“Sounds agreeable. Now I have to shower again properly because I do not want to walk in your mother’s house smelling like a day of vigorous, passionate, filthy sex.”

Dean laughed loudly. 

“Guess you don’t want me to join you?”

“Of course I do.. Why do you think I plan on waiting until AFTER the shower sex to wash your smell off of me?”

“It’s good that you’re pretty.” Dean teased.

“I thought you insinuated I was the one who’d have trouble keeping up Winchester...”

“Oh that’s it! You’re mine now.”

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly into the master bathroom.

They were in the shower long after all the hot water had run out. Dean had taken his time like they had forever to spend on that one moment. It was slow, gentle, loving, everything you’d expect from Dean and nothing you’d expect from the heated passion that started it off. Castiel quickly found it sinful, beautiful, wonderful, torture. His body ached for more and Dean teased him to the point of feeling like he was going to explode over and over again.

With Dean’s arms holding him tightly in front of him he feels harder thrust than the previous ones.

“I Love You Cas”

He whispered as he made one last thrust and they both fell over the edge with undeniably blinding pleasure.

They quickly used what was left of their body heat to wash each other and hurried out.

“That was different.” Cas said smiling, as he finished pulling his boxers up over his hips.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I can honestly say I don’t think I've ever made love in the shower.”

Dean barked out a laugh.

“Mr. Adventurous has never had shower sex?” he said with a hint of disbelief.

“Oh tons of it... usually by myself. . but what I said was I've never been MADE LOVE TO in the shower.”

“You have shower sex with yourself? Well now there’s an image I can take home with me!” Dean teased.

“I've decided I’m going to get an extra water heater and we are doing that again!” Cas said almost glowing.

“You know... there are so many other places I could make love to you that wouldn't require us freezing our asses off, or you buying a water heater.”

“I know, but now I feel like this should be our thing... I loved it and ..it’s a first for me. I don’t want to sound like a giant whore or anything but I don’t think I have many sexual firsts left. I like that it is something we've only done with each other..wait .. you haven’t done that before right?”

“No Cas I haven’t, actually you've taken quite a few of my firsts already. I can appreciate that you’d want to share one of yours with me.”

“Well I know I was your first guy .. but what else?”

“ You were my first boyfriend, don’t forget that!”

“Oh yeah that too , and second and... only thus far.”

“Just as well I didn’t really want to go through all the trouble of standing by a mud puddle and waiting for a guy who was willing to get me a leaf out with his teeth.. and well that’s a major requirement for me.. Gotta have it now! “

Castiel laughed and playfully shoved Dean’s shoulder as they finished putting their clothes on.

“Seriously though how many “firsts have I taken?”

“I’ll get a pen and paper and I’ll make you a list.”

“Okay, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“I’ll tell you what.. why don’t you drive us back to Lawrence and I’ll make the list on the way.. You got a pen and paper?”

“I’m a teacher.. of course I do Dean! Wait.. drive?.. OH MY GOD! You are going to let me drive the Impala?”

“I don’t know... are you going to get that crazy serial killer look out of your eyes?” Dean teased.

“Yes! I promise!” He added with the sad puppy eyes he’d learned to use at a very young age.

“Then yeah, just be careful... precious cargo.”

“Oh I’d never do anything to intentionally damage that dream of a machine!”

“Cas I meant YOU, dumb-ass! Don’t get me wrong I love that car! But, worst case scenario I can rebuild her from the ground up. I can’t say the same for you, so be careful okay? You’re pretty damn important to me.”

“Okay.”

That was all he could say. I mean what words do you use to say that you now believe your perfect boyfriend really does love you as much as you know you love him. He never doubted that Dean loved him, but never once thought that maybe it was a love so big and strong that it would rival his own.

The mere fact that Dean was willing to trust him with his most prized material possession was intimidating, to say the least. However he knew exactly how precious it really was to Dean. They may not have been close through their teens but Dean told him more than enough about the classic black beauty in their childhood for him to understand his boyfriend’s bond with his car.  
They headed out shortly and Cas had to physically restrain himself from screaming like a girl when he sat behind the wheel.

“Thought you were gonna get rid of the serial killer look.” Dean teased.

“I can’t help it, this is...huge. I know what this car means to you. But you have no idea what it means to me.”

“Um? Huh?”

Castiel gave him a look that was the equivalent of saying “Stop acting daft I know you aren't.”

Dean continued because he was slightly confused.

“What exactly does my car mean to you?” He tried to tease lightly but it came out more concerned.

“It means a lot. It means things that it shouldn't mean but it does anyway.”

“Cas I’m not following, you’re gonna have to explain it.”

“Dean how would you feel If I handed you my dad’s trench coat?”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

-Early Winter 1987-

Dean had spent the majority of the day at the Novak’s home because Mary needed to take Sam to the doctor and no matter how badly he’d begged and pleaded she wasn't having him get sick from sitting in a waiting room.

“You want to play outside?” Dean asked his boyfriend.

“Sure just let me ask my dad first.”

The boys race down the stairs and into the study.

“Daddy can we go play outside?”

“It’s a little chilly Castiel, make sure to get a jacket first. Make sure Dean has one as well.”

“Yes Father!” Cas replied.

They went to the hallway closet where the winter coats were kept and Cas pulled his from the lowest hook before quickly handing it to Dean.

All the other hooks were bare except for the tallest one. His mother had taken Michael and Gabriel to visit their grandmother in Boston and instead of fighting with the boys about a separation Jimmy had voluntarily offered to stay back claiming he had work that needed to be done.

“I don’t know if you can reach that, it’s okay Cas we don’t have to play outside.”

“No I can! I've seen Gabriel do this before. He took a few steps over and opened the utility closet pulling the broom out.”

He pushed the wooden stick up and into the jacket a few times before it fell to the floor.

“See told ya.” He beamed with pride.

Cas slipped Jimmy’s coat over his much too small body before entering back into the study for approval.

“Can we go now Dad?”

Jimmy turned to see Castiel drowning in tan fabric. His smile was bigger than Dean had ever seen it.

“Boy, do you look grown up!” Jimmy said.

Castiel’s smile grew even brighter.

“You don’t mind?”

“There is a special pride a man gets when seeing his children following his lead. Certainly, when they are leading a path that is even better and brighter than his own. I am proud of you Castiel and I’m not sure I’ll ever want to see that anywhere but on the strong shoulders of my youngest son where it now belongs.”

Castiel blushed but was dragged quickly out the back door.

“Don’t stay too long and I’ll make hot chocolate to warm you up.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

-Summer 1992-

Jimmy Novak died very unexpectedly from a brain aneurysm. Castiel grieved that loss by pulling his father’s tan coat in tight against his body and doing everything he could to not fall apart for his mother’s sake. It was still too big but he clung to it as some sort of teenage security blanket. Some of the kids from school had teased him about wearing it when they’d started back that fall but he wouldn't stop.

Dean remembers hearing one of the school bullies (assholes) saying something about it and he nearly beat him to a pulp right there. But Dean knew why Cas wore it, He knew what it meant to him. He’d nearly talked himself into approaching Cas to try to offer words of encouragement but he didn’t know what to say. He hated when people had apologized to him when he’d lost his dad and he was only 4. He knew it would be much more irritating as a teenager. So instead he offered him kind glances whenever he could and hoped that if his used-to-be-best-friend-boy-friend needed anything he’d let him know.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Currently:

“I don’t know ... honored I guess.” Dean answered.

“Dean this car, to you...it’s the equivalent of my Dad’s coat for me. You trust me with it, you even   
went as far as to imply that my own well being was more important. Don’t think for a minute I don’t understand how monumentally huge that is.”

“Okay, It’s a big deal. Just don’t psych yourself out about it. It’s not an official proposal okay?” He teased hoping to lighten the mood. He realized just how significant his actions were but didn’t want to make things even more difficult for his already nerve-racked boyfriend.

Dean flipped the radio on hoping to calm them both down and sure enough a minute later Cas was pulling out into the road very carefully.

They didn’t talk much because Dean was indeed very entranced with making his list of firsts. He only stopped for a second to remind Cas if they were going to be driving Ben anywhere they would have to go pick the Tahoe up from his apartment.

When they pulled in Castiel reached for the list but Dean’s reflexes were faster and he pulled it back.

“Later, I promise.” He said with a serious tone so Cas let it go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There were many many hugs involved with walking into the Winchester home. He loved them all but Cas had to admit there was something special about the way Mary hugged him. It was like she thought if she let go for a second he’d fly off somewhere to never return again. It made him feel warm and welcome, It also seemed to make Dean a little nervous which was funny to watch.

“It’s good to see you again Cas.” Sam said pulling him in first.

“Wow are you on some sort of growth hormone I should know about?”

Sam laughed and just patted him on the shoulder.

“Cas this is my fiance’ Jessica Moore.”

She was gorgeous. Just the type of girl he figured Sam would fall for. Girl-Next-Door genuine beauty. Long, curly blonde hair, tall for a woman but still short compared to Sam, (but then again who isn't?) and big blue eyes. The eyes are apparently a Winchester tradition in partners. Even Mary’s brown eyes had large flecks of blue in them.

Castiel started to introduce himself with a handshake only to be pulled in by the energetic Miss Moore.

“I've heard so much about you Cas, it’s so good to meet you.”

He laughed and hugged her right back.

“You've been talking about me?” He joked toward Dean.

“Don’t look at me, I've only been bragging for a little over a week. She’s known about you for YEARS!”

Sam may have blushed slightly.

Castiel looked surprised and maybe a little confused. He always loved spending time with the younger boy but never realized he’d even remembered it.

“I wasn't even sure you’d remember me.” Cas said joking.

“Oh he remembers you alright!” Dean and Jess said simultaneously.

“Okay that’s enough guys!” Sam scolded them both.

Castiel looked at Dean and cocked his head to the side.

“I think Sammy used to have a crush on you.” Dean supplied.

Castiel blushed at this. Sam was a good looking man now but he’d only ever thought of him as a younger brother figure.

“It’s not like that Dean and you know it!” Sam argued.

Dean just smiled knowingly.

“It was much more like a fascination than a crush. I just thought you were really cool, not like I wanted in your pants or anything.”

“Okay, I’ll try not to be insulted by that.” Cas teased.

Sam blushed even harder.

“That’s enough harassment, get in here!” Mary called from the kitchen.

“Where’s Ben?” Dean noticed he hadn’t been tackled yet.

“He was tired. You can blame your brother and soon to be sister-in-law for that. They thought it was a good idea to keep him up until 2 a.m. watching Disney movies.”

“What the hell guys? You know he starts school in just a couple weeks. Do you even realize how hard it is going to be for me to get him back on schedule?”

“That’s what uncle’s and soon to be aunt’s are for!” said Jessica with a mocking tongue stuck out afterwards.

“Why don’t you go wake him Dean? Dinner is almost ready.”

“May I?” Castiel asked.

“Um sure.. go ahead.”

“Thank you Dean.” He said before excusing himself.

He walked into what used to be one of his favorite places in the entire world. It had always felt a little like home even though it wasn't in his own house. Dean’s old bedroom still looked mostly the same as it had since he was a child. A few posters had been hung up he figured they were probably half naked models or something because you could see clearly where they had been hung and subsequently removed.

He took a moment to really look at the small boy sleeping on the bed. It made his heart melt in a way he’d never experienced. Loving a child and loving a man were two completely separate forms of love. Anyone could easily tell that, what he hadn’t expected was that it would inspire such a longing for a child of his own inside him. Maybe it was more that he wanted Ben to be his, he wasn't sure but he knew that with all the joy and smiles and laughs that Ben brought him, it had also made a different kind of ache when they’d been away from one another for the week as well.

“Ben, It’s time to get up.” Castiel whispered as he gently rubbed the his back.

Ben’s eyes flitted opened. He saw Cas looking at him and shot up.

“CAS!” He said wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“Where’s daddy?”

“Don’t worry Ben he’s in the kitchen. I asked if I could wake you up and he let me. Is that okay?”

“Yeah corse!”

“Okay kiddo let’s go.”

Castiel made his way out of the room, Ben still clinging tightly to his neck. He couldn't help but be thrilled about the fact that Ben seemed just as taken with him.

“Anybody looking for a ..what’s your name again kid?” Cas teased.

Ben rolled his eyes and Cas laughed.

“Anybody here willing to claim a Benjamin Dean Winchester?”

Before Dean could say anything Cas opened his mouth again.

“Nope? Okay I guess I’ll just have to keep him all to myself then!”

Ben laughed.

Ben still had his nose pushed deep into Cas’ neck and Dean realized he hadn’t seen him do that with anyone in a long time. Not even him. Ben would hug him a lot and even clenched around his neck when he was picked up from time to time, but he didn’t stay that way long. He usually wanted to face out so he could see what was happening. Dean took that to mean Ben had really missed Cas this week too.

About five minutes after they had entered the kitchen Ben let go and crawled down only to scoot his chair right beside Cas. That left Dean smiling a little brighter on the other side.

Castiel’s face dropped slightly as Ben’s arms were removed.

“I’ll buy you a scarf.” Dean leaned in and whispered.

“It’s summer, why would I need a scarf?’ He said looking at Dean like he’d lost the last screw he had to spare.

“So you mean to tell me your neck isn't cold now?” He smiled.

Castiel took notice and yeah, his neck seemed incredibly cold with the loss of Ben’s tiny arms.

“You’ll get used to it.” Dean soothed.

His hand instinctively reached out for Cas’ s trying to reassure him.

 

Mary had made Dean’s Favorited Fried Chicken and Castiel made a vow to get the recipe.

“Daddy what’s your favorite Dizzy movie?”

“You mean Disney?” Dean asked.

“That’s what I said... Dizzy movie!” Ben declared.

“Um I don’t know Ben.. Why?”

“I like Beauty n Beast”

Castiel beamed beside Dean as he remembered Cas mentioning that it had been his favorite.

They chatted throughout dinner but that smile never left Cas’ face.

 

“I was going to make a pie for you Dean but I ran out of flour and didn’t have time to go to the store.” Mary apologized.

“It’s okay mom, just as well probably.”

Everyone but Cas at the table dropped their silverware and stared at him like he had just said he was dying.

“No I mean, we are going to Gabriel’s bakery in a little bit.”

“You mean the midget who pulled pranks on everyone?” Sam asked.

Castiel laughed.

“I cannot think of a better way to describe him Sam. He’s even called his store Trixter Treats.”

“I haven’t seen him in forever. Mind if Jess and I tag along?”

“I don’t care but you might have to drive separately.”

“Why?”

Dean gave him a look that clearly said I’ll tell you later.

After everyone had cleaned their plates Dean took Ben aside.

 

“Ben I want to ask you a question but before I do, I want you to know that no matter what you say I won’t be upset okay? I want you to do whatever you want to do. Don’t just pick what you think will make me happy okay?”

Ben nodded

“Cas invited us to stay at his house tonight. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can go hang out for a little bit and then I can bring you back home if you want.”

“Cas wants me to stay all night too?”

“Yes he does. He says there’s plenty of room , and you can have a bed all to yourself. Or, if you don’t want to sleep alone I can stay with you. It’s whatever you want to do Ben.”

“Can I play with Spade?”

“I don’t know Ben that depends on what time it is. It might be too late for you to be outside.”

“I want to stay with Cas daddy!”

“Okay why don’t you go tell him and see if you can make him smile real big okay?”

“K!” Ben jumped excitedly.

Dean’s heart may have skipped a beat but he couldn't deny his happiness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sam offered to take Ben with them in the Tahoe, so Dean and Cas could take the drive alone.

Cas called Gabriel to let him know they were on their way.

“You waited till last minute so I didn’t call mom and Michael didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay lil bro, see you and the Winchester clan shortly. This is going to be fun!” he followed with an evil laugh.

“Maybe we should just go to my place and I can bake you a pie.”

Dean laughed.

“Don’t worry about it babe, he doesn't really scare me.”

“Well that’s good, makes one of us!” he chuckled.

He just hoped Gabriel wasn't too set on completely destroying him.

 

“Uncle Sammy is Jess my uncle too now?”

“Nope buddy, Jess is a girl so she will be your Aunt but not technically until after we get married.”

“You don’t have to but you can call me Aunt Jess any time you want Ben.”

“Are Daddy and Cas getting married?”

“I don’t know, maybe one day.”

“Would that make Cas my Uncle too?”

“Nope, But he has two brother’s and if they do get married, his brothers would both be your Uncles.”

“He has TWO brothers?”

“Yes, you’re going to meet one of them soon. His brother Gabriel owns and works at the bakery that we are going to.”

“That’s cool. I don’t have any brothers.” Ben said looking a little sad.

It was quiet after that for a while. Neither Sam or Jess willing to start that conversation!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ben, Sam, and Jess walked in first leaving Dean and Castiel to collect themselves.

“Whoa Gigantor, did you just duck through my 6 and a half foot doorway?” Gabriel said looking at Sam.

“Yes I did, do you need a boost to reach the counter?” Sam teased right back.

Sam was looking at the Menu and he noticed something that made him grin extra wide.

“Can you tell me about the Sammich cookies?”

“Oh this is a good story! You see my lil bro was head over heels for this guy, they are actually on their way right now, but anyway. His little brother used to hang out at our house all the time. His name was Sammy and he was a tiny little thing. I was making cookies one day and he wanted to help. I've always had a soft spot for the little ones. He said smiling toward Ben. Anyway, when I started they were chocolate chip cookies but by the time we finished there was Chocolate, Peanut Butter, Marshmallows and Graham Crackers involved. Actually turned out pretty good. You should try one.”

“Tell me more about this Sammy kid.” Jess said looking at her fiance’ knowingly.

“Oh you know, cute enough kid made one heck of a cookie. So scrawny though, nothing like Jolly Green over here.” He said motioning toward the all grown up Sam Winchester.

They just laughed, figuring they would let Gabe figure it out at his own pace.

Ben’s eyes were huge as he looked around noticing all the different smaller details that made it really look alive.

“This place is AWESOME!” Ben shouted.

“You’re welcome.” Gabe smirked.

“This is yours?” Ben said.

“Yup all mine.”

“Wow!” Ben said still slightly in shock.

“Are you Uncle Gab reel?”

“Ah I should have known you any where. You must be Ben! Boy do I have some treats for you.”

Ben just smiled.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean walked in and almost looked just as shocked as Ben did.

“You weren't joking, it looks exactly like something out of a fairy tale.”

“I told you, gorgeous isn't it. I’m actually kind of sad I missed Ben’s face when he saw it for the first time though.”

“It’s okay I’m sure Gabriel will re-enact it for you a few times if you ask nicely.”

“Not funny Dean.”

“Dean-o!”

“Gabe, I know it’s been a few years but could you knock that o you put on the end of my name off.”

“Nope, it’s a classic.”

“Where’s my son Gabriel?” Dean said looking around, not seeing Ben anywhere.

“Oh no worries he’s in the back with Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum.”

“Who? Ohhh! You mean Sammy.”

“No I’m talking about the long haired sky scraper.”

“Yeah Sammy.”

“No this dude is like seven feet tall Dean!” Gabriel insisted.

“Gabe, I should remind you it has been a LONG time since you've seen Sam Winchester and   
he’s grown quite a bit.”

“That little... well certainly not little.“ Gabriel stopped himself.

“Give me a minute before you come back okay? Thanks.”

 

He left in such a hurry Dean thought maybe he blinked and missed it.

“What was that all about?”

“Your guess is as good as mine but we’d better get back there. Gabriel had a devious glare on his   
face. I would hate for something to happen to Sam.”

“I dunno maybe we should wait, I mean Gabriel did tell us to give him a few minutes. What if he’s not decent or something.”

“Dean! Ben is back there and it’s the kitchen area! I highly doubt even as uncivilized as my brother can be, that he’s running around naked back there.”

“Well either way maybe we should give him a few minutes.” Dean said deviously.

“You’re wanting Sam to get pranked aren't you?”

“Eh, that’s what he gets for having a man crush on my first boyfriend.”

Cas shook his head but decided that he’d let it go, after all Gabriel wasn't one to trick people who didn’t somewhat deserve it, well not unless they were family.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“So how about one of those Sammich cookies you were so interested in huh?” Gabriel smirked.

“Sure sounds good.”

“I've got my hands full trying to keep an eye out for my almost nephew would you mind grabbing a bag of flour out of the pantry for me?”

“I’ll do it” Jess offered.

"Oh I couldn't bear to part with your beautiful face, maybe your Harlem Globetrotter wouldn't mind helping out Eh?”

“Sure, No problem. But keep your hands to yourself! She’s spoken for.” He said pointing to the ring.

Gabriel lifted his hands as to claim innocence.

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m a gentleman.”

“Yeah right!” Sam huffed under his breath.

The second he opened the door he was covered in flour. Ben and Jess threw their heads back in laughter.

“Now now Samsquatch, you really should have just told me. Would have saved yourself all this trouble.”

“Bite me Gabriel!” Sam yelled.

“You should know it’s not hereditary Sammy!”

“What isn't?”

“Boy on Boy love of course! Sorry to disappoint you but I’m straight as an arrow.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and gave him a bitch face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean and Castiel walked into a flour covered Sam tackling Castiel’s imp of a brother.

Ben and Jess just cracking up.

“Maybe I should go pull Sammy off him, this can’t be a good way to start this off.”

“Don’t you dare, he obviously has it coming.” Castiel smiled.

So they stayed still laughing as Sam forced Gabriel into tapping out.

“Well now that I've gotten my revenge and you've had yours, can we get back to what really matters?”

“The family introductions have gone so well thus far, sure lets get back to that.” Castiel said sarcastically.

“No not that, I’m talking about my desserts!”

“You got any pie?” Dean asked.

“Follow me Dean-o” He said leading him to a Caterpillar that was filled with about twenty different kinds of pies.

“Okay Cas just leave me here, I've found heaven.”

Castiel smiled and leaned in close.

“If you stay here you won’t be able to slide into my bed tonight.” He whispered.

Dean gulped hard, trying not to show everyone just how turned on he was.

“Okay maybe we could just take it to go?”

“That’s how I thought I had it!” He smirked.

“Uncle Gabe reel I like pie too!”

“Well you can have any kind you like, nephews eat for free!

"Did he just call him Uncle Gabriel?"

"I believe so Dean."

Ben decided he liked Sammich cookies best, even better than the pie. Dean may have pouted about it for a few minutes, but quickly got over it when he tasted one himself. He would never agree that it was better than pie or anything. But, it was one of the best cookies he’d ever tasted. 

Castiel and Dean took a whole pie compiled of 8 different kinds of pie back with them, and Sam and Jess stuck around even after the other three had left.

Ben was sleepy when they finally got back to Cas’ house but he did manage to get permission to play with Spade for a few minutes before he had to go to bed.

Dean let him pick the room he wanted to stay in and was somewhat shamefully relieved when he’d picked the one furthest away from Cas’s. Dean could tell Ben really loved the blue walls and the sailor decor. He double and triple checked that Ben didn’t want him to stay and made sure to let him know where he’d be if Ben needed him.

“Should have known, Winchester men and their Blues!”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Cas just smiled.

 

“Okay Ben, give Daddy night night hugs.”

Ben pulled Dean in for a tight hug.

“Night night, Love you Daddy.”

“Goodnight Bub, Love you too.”

“Love you more!” Ben cheered.

“Ah dang it, you got me tonight. But I’ll remember tomorrow!”

Dean finally released him, so proud of his little boy. He held his breath as he watched Ben walk toward Cas and pull him in for a similar hug.

“Night night, Love you Cas.”

“Goodnight Ben, I Love you too.”

“Love you More Cas!”

“I don’t think that would be possible.” Castiel whispered in his ear as he wiped the tear from his cheek.

Ben quickly climbed in the bed and pulled the covers over himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After they changed into their pajamas Dean handed Castiel a piece of paper.  
This is what he read.

You are my first...friend that wasn't Sam.  
You are the first... boy I thought was cute.  
Yours is the first... hand I held that wasn't family.  
You are my first... kiss on the lips.  
You are my first... Best Friend.  
You are my first... Boyfriend.  
You are the first...thing I wanted for myself.  
You are the first... person I sang to.  
You are the first... person I ever jacked off to. ( I know classy right)  
You are the first... person I fell in love with.  
You are the first.. man I ever french kissed.  
You are the first...man I've slept with.  
You are the first.. man I've ever given a blowjob to.  
You are the first.. man I've ever had a date with.

There are so many more things I could put here.. But that list wasn't the most important one.

You are the only...man I've ever been romantically interested in.  
You are the only..hand I held that made me feel light lightning was striking.  
You are the only...person that can leave me empty by pulling back from a simple chaste kiss.  
You are the only.. .best friend I've ever really had besides Sam.  
You are the only...boyfriend I've ever had or wanted.  
You are the only...thing I've ever wanted for myself.  
You are the only...person I sing to.  
You are the only...person I ever want to think about when I’m feeling intimate.  
You are the only...person I've ever fallen in love with.  
You are the only...person who sets my body on fire with the touch of their tongue against mine.  
You are the only...person I've spent the whole night with.  
You are the only...person who makes me comfortable enough to try new things, like a blowjob.  
You are the only... person I ever want to go on a date with ever again.

 

Dean held him tight as Cas read the words and the salty drops dripped generously off his reddened cheeks.

“There are so many more Cas, so many firsts that we've shared. So many first that we haven’t had yet. I plan on giving you as many more as I can.”

Castiel couldn't speak so he just pulled Dean in for a deep kiss and wrapped himself around him as tightly as he could.

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby” Dean said smiling.

 

His life was pretty perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another almost full week before they had enough time to have the Novak family dinner they discussed. They continued their nightly tradition and even managed to get a few messages sent through Myspace but time was not a luxury either of them could afford.

“So you’ll meet me at your mom’s place at 6?”

“Gabriel told me seven! But yes I’ll be there at six just in case. Will you bring Ben?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to.. this is kind of a big thing.”

“Dean, of course I want you to. If you think it’s too soon though I can understand.”

“Cas, you know I love you.. I’m in this.. so there’s no .. too soon... as far as I’m concerned. We've always kind of went at our own pace anyway. Everyone might as well get used to it.”

“Okay it’s settled then! Honestly, I've missed him a lot this week.”

“He could say the same. I've answered about a hundred Cas questions in the last few days.”

“Well you are an expert on the topic.”

“What can I say, I've never been so inspired to learn.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m a teacher then.” He teased.

Dean was quiet for a few seconds.

“Dean? You there?”

“Well my brain just took that in a completely different direction. What were we talking about again?”

“Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind.” Cas laughed.

“You are staying here tonight aren't you Cas?”

“ Yes Dean, I've already packed an overnight bag.”

“Awesome I’ll see you later babe, Love you!”

“I love you too Dean.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey buddy, got a question for ya... How would you like to meet the rest of Cas’s family tonight?”

“Will Cas and Uncle Gabereel be there?”

Dean smiled fondly at the fact that Ben already thought of Gabe as family. He didn’t know where it came from but it was immediate, the same as it had been with Cas.

“Yes they will, Would you like to have dinner with them?”

“Yes who else will be there?”

“Well Cas’s mom will be there. Her name is Rebecca but you should probably call her Mrs. Novak unless she says you don’t have to. Cas’s brother Michael and his wife will be there, and they have a little girl who might be there too.”

“Okay, when do we leave?”

“Not for a little while in maybe an hour or so?”

“Can I take my bath early Daddy?”

Dean was a little confused. Ben didn’t hate bath time necessarily, but he’d always tried to put it off for as long as possible. He rapidly decided that he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and agreed to run Ben’s bath for him.

Ben washed himself as well as he could and Dean helped rinse the leftover shampoo out of his hair, before pulling helping him out of the tub. After he dried himself off he pointed to his clothes Dean had laid out.

“Do I have to wear that?”

“Well no I don’t guess so, but why don’t you want to?”

“Can I pick my own clothes please?

Dean again surprised at Ben’s behavior. He never complained about his clothes unless they were itchy or something.

“Uh sure, but I get veto power. Do you remember what Veto means?”

Ben did his best to not roll his eyes.

“You can make me change if you don’t like it.”

“That’s right kiddo.”

Ben disappeared into his bedroom. Closing the door behind him was a clear enough sign that he didn’t want his father to follow him.

About five minutes later Ben came out in his best outfit. A pair of black dress pants, his black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt. The buttons were off a little and his tie wasn't really knotted correctly. Overall though. he’d done a really good job.

“Wow, you look handsome little man.”

Ben was beaming.

“Mind if I help you out a little there buddy?”

“I tried to make it look like you do it but it doesn't.” Ben said not even a little upset.

“You did a pretty good job Ben, just a couple things off.”

Ben fixed the two crooked buttons, and began to work on the tie.

“You have a green tie that matches with a clip Ben are you sure you want to wear this one?”

“Mamaw says that the ones you have to tie yourself make better pressions.”

“Pressions?”

“Yeah, what people think about you when they see you.”

“Oh you mean Impressions?”

“Yeah, I want them to think I’m nice and mamaw says I look real smart all dressed up.”

“Mamaw would be right!” He said putting the finishing touches on Ben’s tie.

“Dad can you make my hair less spiky and more neat?”

“I can try let’s go get the comb.”

About ten minutes later Ben was satisfied with his appearance and Dean hadn’t even began getting ready.

He quickly called Cas to tell him they were going a little more formal than jeans and tees, just so he didn’t feel excluded or they weren't the odd ones out either.

Cas chuckled at the story of Ben and his wish to make a good impression.

“They are going to love him no matter what he’s wearing.”

“I know, but it’s nice that he tried though. Had to force myself to keep from laughing he was so cute.”

“I can imagine.”

“I’m going to get ready now I’ll see you in about thirty minutes.”

“Okay Dean, I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

Dean wore his black suit pants and he added a dark green dress shirt and a black tie. He didn’t have many dress clothes with him being a mechanic, but since Bobby had let him take over the books and things like that he’d had a few meetings that required a higher level of dress. He’d never been so grateful. Had it been even a year earlier he’d have only had one suit that and it wasn't even remotely flattering.

Soon they were parked outside the Novak home and Dean was incredibly nervous. He’d been here more times than he could count. Rebecca was always sweet and kind and caring, just as much as his own mother usually. She’d never had a problem with Cas being gay or Dean being with him. Michael and Gabe had always treated him well. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. But here he was, hands shaking, heart racing, drumming inside his head. He has to calm down. He glances in the back seat only to catch the brown eyes of his son and feel a wave of comfort washing over him.

“Well, are we going in or are you going to sit here all day?” Ben said sarcastically.

“You really need to start spending less time with Uncle Sammy.” Dean replies.

Ben just smiled in return, apparently proud that his uncle had influenced his behavior.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ben grabbed Dean’s hand in a way he hadn’t in what felt like forever. He (fidgeted) adjusted his tie slightly as he rang the doorbell. They were both a little on edge. Dean would never admit that of the two, it seemed Ben was much braver than he was.

Castiel answered the door thankfully, and Dean’s tension instantly relieved.

“CAS!” Ben squealed as he was lifted for a proper hug.

“Hello Ben, I've missed you.”

“I missed you Cas, is Uncle Gabreel here?”

Cas chuckled.

“Sure is, you wanna go look for him?”

“Yes please!”

Castiel dropped him back to the floor before Dean gave him a quick kiss.  
Ben took his hand and was led into the kitchen where Gabe was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

“Hi Uncle Gabreel.”

“Hey little man! Hey Dean-o”

“Hey Gabe. Something sure smells good.”

“Yep and it’s a surprise, so take my little brother in there and face the rest of the family.”

Ben straightened himself up and stood as tall as he could next to his dad as he was led toward the Family Room where the rest of the Novaks were stationed.

Cas took Ben around and introduced him to everyone individually.

“Ben this is my mother Rebecca, Mother this is Benjamin Dean Winchester.”

Ben’s smile widened quite a bit at the formality in Cas’ voice.

He held his hand out and she shook it softly.

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Novak.”

“You can call me Becky.” She said with a wink.

“Yes ma’am.”

“You look very dashing tonight Ben. Quite handsome just like your daddy.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Becky, remember.”

He smiled and nodded to show he understood.

Castiel smiled as he headed toward Michael.

“Ben this is my brother Michael, Michael this is Benjamin Dean Winchester.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Benjamin, I’ve heard all about what a nice young man you are.”

Ben blushed a little. He wanted everyone to like him, he thought maybe it was going pretty well.

“It’s nice to meet you too Uncle Michael.”

Michael smiles down at him but when Ben turns away, he quickly sends Cas a very confused look.

Castiel replied by giving him the we will discuss it later look.

Cas introduced Ben to Michael’s wife Rachel, and his daughter Olivia. Ben isn't sure what they are to him, so he just calls them Rachel and Livy (after being instructed to do so.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once they are all sitting at the table, everyone is much more at ease.

Conversation flows easily and the mood is light and happy. It’s a great feeling.

“Help me with Dessert Dean-o”

“Sure thing Gabe.” He replied.

“Gabriel!” Castiel said his name as if it were a warning.”

“Relax Cassie!” Gabriel said patting Dean on the back.

Dean helped Gabe slice the cheesecake and place it on the plates before the shorter man said anything.

“Just what are your intentions toward our Cassie Mr. Winchester.” Gabe teased.

“Ha funny Gabe!” Dean said, appearing not even remotely amused.

“I’m serious Dean, I.. I’m just looking out for him. I know you were just a kid the last time around, and I’m not holding you responsible for that. But, you gotta know I've watched him over the years and it’s like there was something missing. Like something was just off. I had given up hope on ever seeing it again until that day you guys came into the store. It’s different, he’s lighter and brighter and I just don’t want to see that little spark gone again. I’m not sure I could handle it. I’ll never admit this to him but he’s probably my best friend. I love Michael and everything, but Cas and I were always closer. He’s important to me. I don’t want to see him hurting, and you Winchester... you have the power to break that man.”

“Gabe listen, I know we've just gotten back into this whole thing and I can understand why you’d be concerned. But I promise that I have no intentions of ever letting him go again. You know my Mom had a similar discussion with me about this, and my ... missing spark you could say. It was awful I hate chick-flicks.. but , it’s my mom so what could I do? I love him Gabriel, I probably always have on some level. Ben loves him, they've taken to each other in a way I've never seen Ben take to anyone outside of myself, mom, Sam, and Jess. As a matter of fact your whole family seems to have him under a spell. I’m not going to take that lightly. I’ll do my best to make him happy for as long as I possibly can.”

Gabriel seemed to accept this but Dean was sure it wouldn't be the end of it. However it was time to serve the dessert.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Castiel, why don’t you take Ben up to see your old room, I’m sure he’d love it.” Michael said with a voice that clearly meant it wasn't optional. Castiel obviously could fight it but if he did there would be chaos and he didn’t want to expose Ben to that.

“Ben would you like to see my old room?”

“Yes please.’

Cas placed his hand on Dean’s thigh to reassure him that everything would be fine.

“Can I come too Uncle Cas?” Olivia said, clearly understanding she wasn't supposed to be there for the upcoming discussion either.

“Of course Livy, Maybe we can read a story to Ben what do you think?”

“I think that would be awesome!” she said.

Ben smiled a little brighter. He liked having another kid there even if she was a little older.  
After the three of them reached the top of the stairs the conversation continued at the dinner table.

“Dean I don’t wish to be rude I love seeing my little brother so happy, I haven’t seen him like that in a really long time. However, I must ask is there a reason I am unaware of that Benjamin is calling me Uncle Michael?” He said curiously.

“Oh I’m sorry about that ... no nothing like that has happened or anything. Umm He was confused because my brother Sam recently got engaged, he asked if Jess would be his Uncle too. Sam explained that Jess wouldn't be his Uncle. So Ben started asking about Cas and I and marriage. Sam told him that if Cas and I married that you and Gabriel would be his Uncles. Ben’s just a curious kid that likes asking questions and my brother doesn't understand he shouldn't always answer them. I think when Gabriel let Ben call him Uncle Gabriel he assumed that you would be okay with that as well. I can explain it to him I just didn’t think he’d call you that I apologize.”

“Oh no Dean, I’m sorry maybe that came out differently than I intended. I don’t mind what Benjamin calls me. It was more of me being worried you two ran off and eloped or something.” Michael answered with a chuckle.

Dean felt relieved.

This time it was Becky’s turn.

“I just want to say thank you Dean, Thank you for bringing my son back to me. I couldn't be happier for the two of you. I can see how much you love him so you won’t have any speeches from me. However, I can’t protect you from my boys so I suggest you keep those beautiful smiles on his face.” She said teasingly.

“Honestly, I think I should be the one thanking you. He’s incredible and I just happen to be lucky enough to get a second chance. I don’t plan on messing this one up.”

“Well unofficially, Welcome to the family Dean-o. You were kinda always part of it anyway.”  
Dean smiled as everyone seemed to agree.

“You can go now, I can see you've been itching to run upstairs ever since they left.” Becky replied.

“Thank you.” He said before excusing himself and practically running up the stairs.

They left shortly after everyone hugging like some Hallmark Movie but Dean couldn't help but love it.

Ben was saying his Goodbye to Becky when she pulled Cas toward them.

“Castiel, tell Benjamin the rule about Winchesters and this house.”

Cas smiled remembering the day he’d asked his mom if Dean could bring Sam when he was invited over.

“All Winchesters are welcome in this house.”

“That’s right Ben, so you be sure to tell your Daddy and your Mamaw that they can bring you over to visit any time you wish.”

“Thank you Mrs... I mean Becky.”

“You are very welcome Ben.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shortly after all the fuss was over they were in the Tahoe headed back toward the apartment.

Ben was smiling bigger and brighter than Dean had seen in a while.

“Why you smiling like that Ben?”

“I think I made a good pression!”

“I think you made a good impression too. Seems to me you had them eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“I know for a fact everyone was quite fond of you Ben, but we absolutely used plates and not your hand.” Castiel said with a small smile and Ben cracked up.

Dean loved the fact that Cas didn’t have to try at all with Ben, it was just natural.

“You’re staying all night Cas?”

“Yes Ben if that’s okay with you.”

“YES! Daddy can Cas maybe read to me tonight instead?” Ben asked hesitantly.

Castiel noticed he apparently picked up his father’s nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck when he was unsure.

“If he wants to that’s fine with me Ben.”

Cas agrees quickly almost as eager about it as Ben seemed.

‘Hey what’s he got that I don’t have?”

“He does the voices Daddy, you don’t do the voices anymore.”

“Well yeah because you didn’t like it when I did the voices Ben, you asked me to stop.”

“But he does them gooder than you.”

“Better, I do them better than him.” Cas said looking back at Ben with a wink and a smile.

“Oh I see how it is, Don’t need dull old dad anymore.”

Ben just rolls his eyes. Doesn't bother taking his fake whining seriously.

Dean knows for sure He’s been spending too much time with Sam.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They watched The Brave Little Toaster completely through this time and Ben dressed himself in his pajamas quickly. Cas excused himself to tuck Ben in and Dean found himself feeling happier about it than he expected.

They had only been in there about two minutes and he was curious so he stands just outside Ben’s door.

“Are you sure? Your dad says you like Green Eggs, and Ham. I can read that if you’d rather.” Cas offered politely.

“No it’s okay , I just like it sometimes when Uncle Sammy is away, it makes me think about him.”

“Well okay then, what shall it be?”

Dean was shocked, Ben had never told him that the book reminded him of Sammy. It was weird and awesome at the same time to see just how open his son was with Cas.

He listened to the first couple minutes of The Jungle Book and then crept his way back to the  
Living Room.

About twenty minutes later Cas came out and he was practically in tears.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Dean jumped up to comfort him.

“Nothing, it’s just .. he’s just.. it’s perfect Dean.”

“Well we think you’re pretty perfect too. It won’t always be perfect Cas, but I’ll do my best to always make it good for you and Ben.”

“I know, I’ll do my best too Dean. I love you both so much.”

Their arms wrapped tightly around one another as a promise that everything would stay good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: This is not the end.. i know it seemed kind of final but I still have a few chapters left in me I think. I’ll do my best to get a quick start on them so you guys aren't waiting any longer than necessary. I also wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who’s taken the time to review and favorite... it means so much to me. You have no Idea. So a big bowl of awesome sauce to you guys and those of you who Review this chapter *hint hint, *wink wink, *nod nod. I don’t think I can make it any clearer! Lol Love you guys thanks for reading!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so even I will admit that Perhaps I went a little over-board with Romantic!Dean lol I can't help it apparently I'm feeling sappy today. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think so far. I've got a few more chapters in me I think but I'ts winding down.

It was almost Castiel’s birthday only a couple days away and he still had nearly 12 hours of work to do on the Charger to have it completely finished. He still needed to paint and detail the inside. It was going to be a tight squeeze on time, but he thinks he can manage it with an hour or two less sleep. He’s not sure what color Cas wants it though, so he’s going to have to employ the help of his not so favorite Christmas Elf. After all, it should be his off season. He thinks about that and laughs at himself.

“Trixter’s Treats! We seat, you eat. How can I help you today?”

Dean can’t help but bust out laughing.

“Really Gabe? We seat, you eat? That’s the best you can come up with?”

“I lost a bet, have to have sucky catch phrases on every call for the next three weeks. What can I do ya for Dean-o?”

“I need to ask you a favor.. but first I need you to swear yourself to secrecy.. I’m planning something special for Cas’ birthday. And, I don’t want you putting your essence of Gabe all over it and ruining everything.”

“Wow, way to treat a guy you’re asking for a favor!”

“Gabriel stop bullshitting me I know you respect insults as much as you respect wit and we both know I’m lacking in neither when it comes to you.”

“Fine I’m all yours, tell me what you need.’

“SWEAR GABRIEL!”

“Fine I swear I won’t tell him... better now?”

“Okay so I’m fixing up Cas’ charger and I need to know what color he wants it. I’m afraid if I ask him outright it will be suspicious. Also I need you to either talk to Michael or Becky and find a NON-EMERGENCY reason he needs to be in Lawrence tomorrow night. And last but not least I’ll need your spare key. I’m going to drive the charger up, and I thought I might as well surprise him with a Birthday Breakfast while I’m there.”

Dean had learned early on in life that if you asked something of Gabriel you needed to be specific. Otherwise, you’d end up with exactly what you wanted in a way you never EVER wanted it. He was like one of those evil genies you asked for a million dollars, and you ended up with a million dollars of debt or something weird. It was just who he was.

“I’ll get the color for you, have mom guilt trip him into coming home for the evening, AND you can come pick up the key any time... but one thing I will not let you do... is ruin my brother’s Birthday Breakfast! I’ll make it and you can pick it up or I’ll even drop it off.. but I will not have you feeding him cardboard and calling it breakfast.”

“Thanks Gabe, you’re the best. I need the color A.S.A.P. so I have time to get it painted”

“I will call you back with it in a bit.”

“Alright , Later man.”

“Later Dean-o.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey, Joanna! I need you to keep your eyes up front for a bit. I’m heading out I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Everything alright boss?” The cute blonde asked.

“Yup it’s fine, just gotta go pester my brother for a few minutes.”

‘Okay then.”

Gabriel drives to Cas’ house without calling. He does manage enough respect and self restraint to knock before just plowing through the door.

“Are you just waking up Cassie?”

“Yes Gabriel I was up late finalizing my syllabus for the new Creative Writing course I’m teaching this year.”

“Well let me make you a cup of coffee so I can actually get a few words out of you.”

“I will love you forever if you do it quickly while I’m in the shower.”

“Go on lil bro, I've got it covered.”

“Sometimes you’re not a total pain in my ass Gabriel. Thank you.” He said before heading for the shower.

Gabriel quickly throws some coffee on and even mixes up a few pancakes and tosses them on the griddle. Right about the time it was all finished, Cas came in obviously more awake and now looking for a reason Gabe would come see him. Okay so maybe he hadn’t thought it through completely. Oh well, he was nothing if not a quick thinker.

“Cassie you gotta call mom she’s starting to get worried.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I should. I've just been so busy.”

“Nailed IT!” Gabriel thought to himself. He knew there was a good chance Cas hadn’t called home lately.

“While I’m here, being the good son... What happened to that behemoth that is usually in the driveway?”

“You mean my Charger? Gabriel it’s been missing for nearly a month and you’re just now noticing?”

“Eh small fish .. anyway where is it?”

“Dean’s trying to fix it for me but he’s been really busy at work. Said there was some asshole breathing down his neck about an old restoration job.”

“Is that what you want? To fix the car up like new? The same color and everything?”

“I want original parts and everything but I don’t want it completely the same. I want tan leather interior instead of black and I want it midnight blue instead of orange.”

“Pfft that’s hilarious you’re painting your car to match your eyes?”

“Why the sudden interest in my car?”

“Dude no reason, just wondered where it was. Where’s Dean-o shouldn't he be over here making sure you can’t walk straight?”

“Gabriel if you would please refrain from talking about my sex life like it’s appropriate for brother’s to do so... I would very much appreciate it. Dean’s busy with work and I’m not even sure I’ll be able to see him on my Birthday. He’s got a job that has to be finished the day of, and I don’t think he trusts anyone else to do it.”

“I’m sure he will work things out, Dean’s not the type to not make a fuss over you.”

All Cas could do was smile at that and think about exactly how lucky he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean talked to Gabriel after he’d already laid the first coat of primer on the Charger.

He was about to lay the second coat when Bobby walked through the door.

“Damn boy what happened to you?”

“What do you mean Bobby?”

“Dean you look like Death warmed over... How long has it been since you slept?”

“I’m fine Bobby I've just been pushing myself a little extra lately so I can give Cas his Birthday Present on time.”

“Do I want to ask?”

“I've finished all the garage business so now I’m working on Cas’ car. The garage stuff always comes first Bobby don’t worry.”

“You damn idjit. You’re going to kill yourself doin’ this.”

“Really I’m fine Bobby it’s just two more days, all I've got left is the paint job and detailing.”

“Dean, You’re like a son to me and I love you. But, I will kick your ass to kingdom come if you don’t go home right now and get some rest.”

“Bobby please don’t make me, I need to have this done by tomorrow night. I don’t have time to go home and sleep right now.”

“Dean it will get done just go get you some rest.”

“Bobby I couldn't ask you to do that, I just need a couple more coats and I can go home it won’t take that long.”

“One, you ain't askin’. Two, I didn’t stutter get your ass home and get some sleep. Three, If I see you back in here before 10 am or after 5 pm Tomorrow I will shoot you myself.”

“Alright Bobby.” Dean concedes because he knows there’s no point in kicking up dirt. Bobby is far too set in his ways to even think about letting him stay.

He’s slightly disappointed but he goes home and climbs into bed. Mary decided that since Dean was going to be working so hard she would take Ben back up to her parent’s house. Sam went with them as well, to introduce Jess as his fiance’. He thinks about Cas’ reaction when he sees the Charger fully restored and falls asleep with the bright smile of his boyfriend in his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Friday morning left Dean feeling much better. His body finally not hating him for the lack of rest he’d been getting. He managed to sleep in until 9 before a quick shower and the ten minute drive into work.

Shock, that’s what was flowing through him when he stepped inside the garage bay where the Charger was.

“Uh Bobby?” Dean hollered looking around for a sign of someone else.

Instead he only found a note on the hood of the charger.

Dearest Idgit,

Singer garage is officially closed until Monday. Yes, I can make that decision because in case you haven’t noticed my name is still over the damn door. I will be here at 10:30, and I will shoot anything that moves, so you’d better get your ass in gear.

Bobby

Dean couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure he’d ever been so happy. He’d have to find some way to repay his uncle for this. But, he wasn't going to complain even for a second.

The first thing he did was call Gabriel and change the plans. He was hoping to spend the entire weekend wrapped up with his boyfriend... or at least the first day until Ben got back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dean picked the key up from Gabe and told him he was going to the store to pick up some stuff, so he had about an hour to get Cas out of his house, and to make sure he stayed until Dean called. The last thing he wanted to do was run around Cas’ house all day without Cas, but he had plans he didn’t want interrupted. Before leaving Dean picked up a pie, and some of Cas’ favorite fudge.

“Hey Cassie, I think there’s something wrong with my menu’s did you mess the order up?”

“What? No of course not Gabriel.”

“Would you mind coming in for a few minutes and trying to get them fixed for me. We are swamped right now and I don’t have the time to fight with the Printer People.”

“Of course, I’ll be there in a half hour.”

“Thanks bro.”

“Goodbye Gabriel.”

 

Dean went to the florist and picked up a Glass Vase full of Lilacs and Yellow Tulips after the woman explained that The Lilac Flower was a symbol of First Love and the Yellow Tulips were supposed to mean Hopelessly In Love. He figured Cas would know this but wasn't sure. However, he was smart enough to have the lady add the little cards that said it.

He pulled into the Video Store and grabbed Beauty and the Beast.

He stopped at the Wal-mart and bought some groceries and other things while he had balloons filled with helium and tied down so they wouldn't obstruct his view as he drove.

Finally, he pulled the Charger into the garage at Cas’ house and let himself in with Gabe’s key. The balloons went everywhere but eventually he managed to wrestle them in the house.

He let nearly all of them loose over the bed in Cas’ room. Only holding a few back.

He sat the flowers on the coffee table where they were sure to draw attention when he walked through the door.

He started preparing their lunch and during the moments of stillness he would pick up the pen and the post-it-pad and scribble on it.

Pretty soon the food was done and wrapped up tightly to be kept warm. That was when he called Gabe giving himself between 10 and 15 minutes before Cas was back home.

He quickly ripped the post-its apart and placed them sporadically around the house. Being sure to be thorough. He wanted to do his best to make Sure that Cas would stumble on some of them long after the Birthday celebrations were over.

He used the last couple minutes he had to tie a red ribbon around the Charger which was much easier in his mind than it actually was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel comes home to find a hazel colored balloon tied to his mailbox, which obviously makes him pause. He pulls the car into the driveway but doesn't bother opening the garage so he can inspect his mailbox.

He was confused until he found the green post it that read:

Happy Early Birthday baby, I love you.-Dean.

Cas couldn't contain his excitement. The mere presence of this meant that his boyfriend was somewhere near by.

He opened his front door and was greeted by several similar notes sticking out everywhere. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to gather them alone so he called out for his boyfriend. When he didn’t get an answer he started with the note nearest the door.

( to make this easier guys I’m going to make a list of the location of the note and what it said instead of writing them all out.)

1\. Door- I love your eyes. They were the first thing I noticed. The first thing I fell in love with.  
2\. Beauty and The Beast DVD Case-I love that your head tilts to the side when you are confused.  
3\. Flower Vase-I love the way you smile at me even when you think I’m not looking.  
4\. Living Room Balloon- I love that any thoughts of you automatically improve my day.  
5\. Hallway-I love that I feel like I've not really been breathing until I’m next to you.  
6\. Bedroom Door- I love the way you can drive me crazy with just a kiss.  
7\. Balloon#1-I love that you have constant sex hair.  
8\. Balloon#2-I love that you can get me hard almost instantly with just your voice.  
9\. Balloon#3-I love that you are so free and giving in bed. Hands down the best I've ever had.  
10\. Balloon#4-I love that your body seems to fit my wet dreams perfectly.  
11\. Balloon#5- i love that you’re patient with teaching me things I've not done yet.  
12\. Balloon#6 I love that you can laugh in the awkwardness of firsts with me.  
13\. Balloon#7 I love that you take the time to learn what I like.  
14\. Balloon#8-I love feeling your nails scrape into my back when I push inside you.  
15\. Balloon#9- I love that you are willing to try new things, like phone-sex.  
16\. Balloon#10- I love that you being yourself will always be the only thing I ever need to finish.  
17\. Kitchen doorway-I love that you still make me nervous sometimes.  
18\. Kitchen Balloon-I love that you can do the voices for Ben’s stories.  
19\. Fudge Platter-I love that you were one of my favorite author’s before I even knew it was you.  
20\. Pie-I love that you made pie for me... Gabriel’s is a poor substitute but it will do in a pinch.  
21\. Stove-“Don't Open!” I love that you are curious enough to try to open it anyway.. DON’T!  
22\. French Doors-I love that Ben loves you.  
23\. Patio Balloon- I love that you love my car, and that you understand why that’s important.  
24\. Garden Hose-I love feeling like you saved me from drowning , and I didn’t know I was in water.  
25\. Garage Door- I love that you’ll love this as much as I do, if not more. “Open Me”

 

When Cas opened the garage door he was already nearly in tears. When he saw the Charger he lost it. The tears were overwhelming as he slid his hands across the blue metal. Dean stepped out of it and Cas instantly noticed the bright green paper sticking to his chest. But it was blank. Right on cue, Cas tilted his head to the side and Dean smiled before saying: Twenty Six. I Just Love You.

Castiel’s mouth surged up to his and he let the kiss linger for a while but he pulled away and explained they’d better eat before the food gets too cold. Cas wasn't extremely happy about it but he agreed and they walked into the kitchen.

Dean pulled the foil covered platter from the oven and Cas’ eyes went wide as he saw two burgers and a plate full of thick steak fries just as he likes them.

 

After dessert Cas wanted to drag Dean to bed and it wasn't like Dean was hell bent on stopping him/ So instead of watching Beauty and the Beast like he’d originally planned. Dean found himself sweaty and thrusting hard into a very vocal Castiel. Cas was clinging to him like if he let go it would all be gone. Dean leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not going anywhere, I love you Castiel.”

Dean could see the relaxation almost immediately. He kept thrusting forward and pounding as hard as he could right against Cas’ prostate coaxing the second orgasm from him before following closely behind with his own.

“I love you too Dean.” He whispered as their bodies were gently pulled apart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They finally emerged from the bedroom around dinner time. Cas had taken a little nap and Dean just held him as he slept.

“There are a couple left over burgers if you want them or we can make something else, or we can order in. Whatever you want babe, it’s your Birthday Weekend.’

“As much as I’d love to eat another one of those sinful concoctions you just called “burgers” I really don’t want to calculate that and the fudge I plan on eating later into my already longer running time.” He chuckled.

“Okay so maybe a salad and some soup then? Something healthy?”

“Fuck it , it's my Birthday Weekend! Let’s heat those burgers up babe!” He said smiling like the cat who got the canary.”

Dean couldn't help but laugh, damn his boyfriend was downright adorable.

After they sat down to eat the conversation picked back up.

“So twenty six? Is that because of my age?”

‘Well maybe, but there were only 26 obvious ones. There are more hidden throughout the house, but you’ll have to stumble on them randomly. You won’t just look around and see one.”

“You have got to be the most romantic guy ever.”

Dean blushed.

“You know, actually I wasn't. Well I mean I've never really have been this way before. Lisa and I were together for 4 years and the most romantic thing I ever did for her was buying her some lingerie for Valentine’s Day one year. The rest of the time I just bought some cheap generic candy and practically threw it at her. I was kind of an asshole looking back on the whole thing. But I think we both understood what feelings were and weren't there. I don’t think she expected a lot either. But with you.. I find myself wanting to do anything I can to make you happy. Things that one day might make me feel like I deserve some of the things that you bring into my life.”

Castiel just smiled back unsure of what to say.

They finished dinner, and went back to bed. Mostly just cuddling and talking.

It was a long night of interrupted sleep, passionate sex, and even a few deep conversations. They savored their time together knowing how precious it truly was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The couple celebrates with Ben the next day by going to the Zoo and the Aquarium. Everyone was exhausted enough to pass out the moment they got back to Cas’ house. No bedtime stories needed.

The day after that they celebrate with The Novaks and the Winchester clans separately.

Cas sleeps over at their apartment Sunday night because Ben starts school on Monday and he’s asked Cas to go with them. Who could refuse those gorgeous brown puppy eyes? No one, that’s who.

By the end of it they both have to agree it is the best weekend either of them have ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for comments and kudos <3 love all the support and I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. I 'm so glad you are enjoying this series.. please feel free to leave comments I try to respond to everyone. 
> 
> You guys rock!

Sunday Night-

“Did you have a good birthday baby?”

“The best I've ever had!”

“Including the one we put worms in your Birthday Cake because your mom referred to it as dirt cake?”

They both laughed remembering it.

“Yes even that one. I don’t think I've ever been this happy.”

“Well I do what I can”

“I don’t know why you feel the need to turn me into a big baby and make me cry all the time. But, this Romance stuff has got to be stopped.” He teased.

“Well don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get your revenge tomorrow when I’m bawling my eyes out over Ben’s first day of School.” Dean said only partially joking.

He knew it was going to be difficult for him. It wasn't really separation anxiety, but more the idea that his little boy wasn't so little any more.

“You know he’s not going anywhere for probably at least another 13 years right? I know it’s going fast but you just got to eat it up while you can. That’s what other people who have kids tell me anyway.”

Dean felt the ache in his chest subside. He knew it would be back and that this wasn’t over. But, hearing the tone in Cas’ voice made him think about how fortunate he was to have Ben in the first place. Cas wanted kids and Dean was certain that soon enough Ben would be just as much Cas’ as he was Dean’s ; if he wasn't already. But he knew there was a difference in creating a child yourself and just adopting one into your family.

“If you want, maybe you can have one of your own too.”

“Huh?”

“Well I’m not saying tomorrow or anything but I've got no objections to having another kid. I mean I never thought I would, but that was before you. And I wasn't bothered by the idea or anything I just didn’t think it would happen. Maybe later down the line we could find a surrogate and you could have a little girl or boy for yourself.”

“You..uh.. you would do that?”

“Yes Cas, I would gladly accept any child you wanted to have or adopt even, as my own. The way you've done with Ben.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him deeply. Their mouths fitting perfectly together.

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I've already explained this.. You were willing to get mud in your mouth for me... What more could I ask for?”

They chuckled and held each other a little tighter. Both understanding even more about the person they loved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Monday morning came far too quickly. Everything was flying by and pretty soon they’d have to take Ben and drop him off for his very first day of school.

They were up early, Ben came bouncing in Dean’s room asking if it was time to get up.

Cas loved Ben, he really did... just as if he was his own son.. he promises... but anything before 6 am is far too early for him to be expected to function.

Cas groaned at the extra weight in the middle of the bed and Dean just laughed. The asshole laughed! He would pay for that later, Cas would make sure of it.

“Ben it’s still a bit early are you sure you want to start getting ready now?” Dean whispered hoping to give his boyfriend the option of going back to sleep.

“Yes!! It’s SCHOOLLLL!”

“Alright Ben, let’s go make Daddy some coffee and maybe make a little breakfast so Cas isn't so grumpy. What do you think?”

“AWESOME!” He said practically screaming as he jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen.

Dean leaned down to nuzzle Cas’ ear, making him purr like a damn kitten.

“Sometimes I hate you.”

“No you don’t!”

“Okay I don’t but you’ll regret leaving me like this soon enough.” He said pulling Dean’s hand down to feel the bulge in his pajama pants.

“Fuck.” Dean whispered unable to control how much that affected him.

“I’ll take my punishment gladly.” He smiled.

With that he pried himself from the bed before Ben got curious and came back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“What do you want for breakfast buddy?”

“Waffles!!”

Dean chuckled. If it were up to Ben, waffles would be the only breakfast food in existence. He was almost as bad as Sam was about pancakes.

“Okay, Okay. But, you’ll have to wait until after breakfast before you get your school clothes on. I don’t want syrup all over your new clothes.”

“K.”

They gathered the ingredients. Ben helped when he could. Dean still insisted on cracking the egg because Ben couldn't keep his fingers out of the liquid just yet. He emptied the batter into a squirt bottle that was easier for Ben to use, and watched as Ben squirted it evenly over the iron molds. Dean reached up and pulled the top of the waffle iron down. Ben was allowed to flip it but he couldn't open or close it. The steam could be a bit much sometimes.

Dean flipped the sausage, and sliced a banana and some strawberries insisting that Ben eat some substantial amount of protein and something relatively healthy.

Right before they were finished Cas stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Wow, this looks amazing!”

“Waffles!!’ Ben said in some weird voice that clearly meant he was too excited to think clearly.

Both Dean and Cas found that hilarious.

Pretty soon they were sitting down with heaping plates in front of them.

Ben took a giant bite of his waffle and smiled his biggest smile.

“Waffles are my favorite.”

Dean shook his head at how adorable his son was being.

When Castiel took his first bite of the waffle he moaned. At first, Dean thought it was payback for earlier. But, then Cas just blushed.

“These are even better than Gabriel’s and his are unbelievably good! I’ll have to let you go over and show him how to make them this way.” He said looking at Ben.

“I can’t make them all by myself but I bet Uncle Gabreel could help me make them.”

“I can certainly see why waffles are your favorite now.” Cas smiled.

Dean noticed Ben trying to cram his breakfast down so he could go get ready and he immediately put a stop to it.

“Bub you’re gonna choke, we have plenty of time. Eat a little slower and your time will move faster than if you’re just left with nothing to do but stare at the clock.. Okay?”

Ben nodded in agreement.

They worked together to clean the dishes despite Ben’s urgent desire to get ready.

“Would you like me to help Ben make his lunch while you grab a shower?”

“That would be great babe thanks.” Dean answered.

 

“So, What would you like to take for your lunch?”

“Can I take a Peanut Butter Jelly Sammich?”

“I don’t see why not, but my sandwiches might not be as good as your dads.”

“That’s okay PB&J is always good, even when Dad doesn't make it.”

“Do you know how he makes it? That might help me make it more like his.”

Ben nodded eagerly.

They put the sandwich in and added some grapes, apple slices, and a few pretzel sticks.

“This look okay?”

“Yeah can I get ready now?”

“How about we practice your letters and numbers until your dad gets out of the shower and you can ask him if it’s time to get ready. Okay?”

Ben nodded.

 

When Dean got out of the shower he let Ben get ready. He stayed in the kitchen and Cas held his hand reassuringly the entire time. Ben came out fully dressed with his Backpack over both arms and Dean almost lost it, until Cas spoke.

“I've got an idea, we still have about 40 minutes before we can drop you off. Maybe we should take you to your Mamaw’s house. I bet her, Sam, and Jess would all love to see how grown up you look right now.”

“Daddy can we please?”

“Sure Ben, just let me call her and ask if it’s okay.”

Five minutes later they were out the door and headed toward Mary’s house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Hey Benji!”

“Uncle Sammy look at my backpack! IT’S BATMAN!”

“Didn't they have any Spider-man backpacks left?”

Ben looked at him like he’d just grown an extra head out of his shoulder.

“No but they had a Sasquatch one that I got for you.”

“OH BURNNN!” Jess declared.

Everyone including Sam busted out laughing at that. Dean was so proud that Ben had bested his brother.

“Okay that’s enough.” Mary said pulling Ben in for a hug.

She left only to return with a camera.

“Let me get some pictures of my handsome big boy.”

Ben smiled his biggest smile and posed for a few pictures before she made Dean join him and then Ben tugged Cas into the last few photos. 

Mary was nearly in tears too, but she held it together pretty well. Dean always knew most of his strength came from his mother.

Sam and Jess took Ben in the back yard to play on the swing set until time to leave.

Mary pulled Dean in for a hug when they got to the kitchen.

“How are you dealing with this?”

“It’s awful mom! But, I've got Cas and he’s a miracle worker at keeping me calm.” He said smiling at his boyfriend.

“I've noticed that. How are you dealing with this Castiel?”

Cas looked shocked and a little confused.

He clears his throat and swallows hard.

“I’m fine Mary. Thank you for asking.”

“You know, there’s plenty of ways we can be right back here having this same discussion in a few years.”

Dean didn’t understand at first, it’s not that he was stupid or anything. But, Mary was quite subtle when she wanted to be.

“Mom last time I checked we didn’t have a time machine.”

“Dean, I don’t think she meant it would be with Ben.”

Then it hit him, of course.

“We've actually discussed that very thing last night mom. We decided we aren't ready for it right now but, we’re open to the possibilities.”

Mary’s face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Dean shook his head at his mother’s outward expression. Cas just chuckled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“You should probably get going if you want to beat the traffic out of that place.” Mary suggested.

Dean looked at his watch and sure enough it was time to be leaving.

“Ben, it’s time to go.”

With a very very quick hug to everyone Ben was out the door and waiting in the car very impatiently.

The school was less than a mile from Mary’s house but Dean knew if he waited too long the cars would pile up and they’d spend an hour stuck behind someone who wouldn't or couldn't leave.

Ben held both hands he was offered as they walked through the doors. They found the posted sheet saying Ben’s teacher was M. Moseley. There was a small ding of recognition but neither man really understood until they walked through the door and were practically assaulted.

“I've been waiting years for this! You better be passing out some hugs boys!”

“Miss Missouri?’ Cas asked.

Dean looked as if a light bulb had went off.

They both hugged her tightly.

“Who do we have here?”

“Benjamin Dean Winchester.”

“Well Benjamin Dean Winchester, it’s very nice to meet you. There’s a seat back there with your name on it do you need me to help you find it?”

“No, thank you. Daddy and Cas helped me learn how to read my name.”

“Sure thing sugar, why don’t you go sit down.”

Dean and Cas were both pretty misty, they tried to hold it all in.

Ben gave them a hug and walked around looking for his name, before falling into his seat happily.

Ben made a polite conversation with the blonde girl sitting next to him. 

The first thing Castiel noticed was that she had bright blue eyes, almost like the color of the sky. Maybe history was going to repeat itself. He thought.

“Oh look at how handsome you both became. Love at first sight I tell you!”

They were both a bit confused. But, she kept going.

“Huh?” Dean asked.

“When the two of you locked eyes, It was like the earth stopped moving. I could tell right away of course, but it took you a little longer to catch up. You Dean, you brave hero, You looked at that boy like he was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. And you my blue eyed angel, you looked at him like he could save the world if he wanted to. I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my days.”

“So much for me not crying today.” Cas said as he wiped a tear from his face.

“Yeah well join the club.” Dean said doing his best to face away from Ben as the wet drop fell to his cheek.

Eventually they pried themselves from the school knowing Ben was in good hands.

“Why don’t we go back to your apartment so I can help you take your mind off things?”

“Sounds perfect Angel!”

“I like it!”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Dean called into work that morning even though Bobby had given him the entire weekend. He didn’t even pretend to be sick and Bobby just laughed at him.

“Now where were we?” Dean chuckled after he hung up the phone.

“I believe you were about to get an exceptional blowjob from your hot boyfriend.”

“Yup that sounds right.” He replied pulling Cas down on the bed and into a kiss.

Dean slid his tongue against Cas’ lips and pulled the lower one in. He brushed his teeth against it and Cas’ body shook.

“Like that?” he teased.

He got a moan in response and he dipped into Cas’ neck before sliding his tongue across the salty skin. His mouth traveled down the broad shoulder blade slowly. Without warning he slid his head up and latched onto Cas’ earlobe.

“Fuck!” Cas called as he arched into Dean, doing everything he could to not cum in his pants.

Dean loved knowing his weak spot, he only used it every once in a while just to make sure Cas’ didn’t see it coming.

“I remember something about a blow job.” Dean teased.

Before Dean could put his lips back to Cas’ ear, he quickly slid down off the bed to his knees and pulled roughly at his jeans.

“Off!” He said.

Dean almost laughed at how impatient Cas’ got after he sucked on his ear lobe. Castiel had a hungry look in his eyes that stopped him though. He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow Cas managed to get even hotter.

The jeans and boxers were jerked quickly to the floor and Dean was manhandled back onto the bed.

Cas grabbed Dean’s half-hard cock and stroked it. He spat on the head and it twitched in his hand, he did it again and Dean’s cock was throbbing in his palm. His mouth slid over the head and he slid his mouth open around it. He didn’t suck at all at first, just let Dean feel the warm wetness of his mouth. Dean knew Cas was teasing him so he thrust his hips forward as a warning.

“Cas...suck it.”

Dean looked down and Cas was smiling wider but still not sucking around him.

“Dammit Cas please?”

Cas slid his mouth off and shook his head no.

He stood up in front of Dean and slowly slid his clothes off.

Cas straddled him and moved his mouth near Dean’s ear.

“You remember how I told you that you’d regret leaving me hard in your bed this morning?”

Dean swallowed hard.

“Yeah.”

“Well now it’s time for your punishment.” Cas whispers.

“You are not allowed to touch your cock. You are not allowed to touch me unless I instruct you to do so. Are we clear?”

Dean nodded in agreement.

Cas spent the next painfully slow twenty minutes doing everything he could to drive Dean crazy that didn’t involve touching his cock.

He moved up and straddled Dean’s face.

“Open.”

Dean obediently opened his mouth.

Cas stroked his cock against his partner’s lips and pushed in just a little. He pulled back out and stroked the wetness from Dean’s mouth down his cock.

“Look at me”

Dean’s eyes shot up to see Cas leaning forward to spit on his own cock. Cas watched as Dean’s cock twitched in excitement.

“Fuck Cas Please, I need to cum.

“Fine, I’ll make you a deal. If you can suck me off and make me cum in under three minutes I’ll let you cum after I do.”

Dean accepted the deal by latching on to Cas’ cock and sucking it down as hard as he could. He reached his hands around and grabbed the meaty flesh of Castiel’s ass and pulled him further in his mouth. He also used the distraction to slide a finger in the tight hole and make Cas buck into his mouth. He pulls off a little and sucks him back down quickly. As soon as Dean find’s the prostate in this new position he has Cas’ hot cum sliding down his throat.

After his body stops shaking he sits himself down beside Dean.

“Okay you can cum now.”

Dean noticed that Cas wasn't making any move to help him with this task. So, he figures this is the payback and he’ll take it. He decides he won’t make it easy for him though.

“So you want me to stroke myself for you? I can do that. I do it every night we are apart. I take my thick cock in my hand just like this.’

Cas’ eyes go wide he was clearly not expecting this.

Dean moans as his hand glides over his throbbing erection.

“I think about how good it feels inside you, about how you scream when my cock pushes in completely for the first thrust. Like you can’t imagine how you could possibly feel more full each time.”

Cas licks his lips still partially in a daze but won’t take his eyes off of Dean’s hand.

“Sometimes when you’re driving me crazy fucking yourself on that toy of yours. I’ll hold my balls down like this, and it keeps me from cumming right away.’

“Fuck me Dean.” Cas says as his cock starts to stir.

“I thought you wanted me to take care of myself? Wasn't that my punishment?”

“Stop being difficult and fuck me.” Cas growled as he bent himself over the bed.

Dean lubed his fingers up and opened Cas doing his best not to cum before he even made it inside.

“Dean can I.. I mean.. I would like to..”

That threw Dean off he’d never heard Cas be shy in bed.

“What do you want baby? Just tell me.”

“I want to feel you cum inside me please. I’m clean, and I know you are, I just want to feel it please.”

“Fuck yes!” Dean growled as he scissored his third digit in making room for himself.

He stroked the lube on his cock and thought of the most unappealing things he could manage as he thrust slowly into Cas.

The heat was overwhelming and he pushed in harder. Thrusting faster and harder as Cas stroked himself they both came quickly.

With a few ragged breaths and whispered I love you’s they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your kudos and comments. I needed to get the story moving so we've skipped about five months, I'm sorry if you don't approve, don't hit me! lol I had an amazingly awesome time writing this I hope you guys enjoy it too..

December 4, 2003

Castiel was completely out of gift ideas for their upcoming six-month anniversary. He knew Dean, as well as anyone could know Dean. But, he STILL had no idea what to get for him, or do for him. To make it all worse.. Christmas was coming a week later and he hadn’t figured that one out either.

He knew Dean would do the most outrageously sweet thing he could think of.. It had become a habit. For their one month he’d given him a CD of songs that made him think about Cas. He didn’t even bother mentioning that it was a special day.

For his birthday he’d been given 26 things Dean loved about him among other things. 

For their two month, Dean gave him two home-made coupon books. One he made with Ben that was family friendly, and another he’d given him later that night. This time at least he told Cas the reason behind the gifts. Feeling a little guilty, he’d had no idea what day it was. Castiel set alerts to remind him not to forget for the next few months. 

The third month He baked Dean a pie... in JUST an apron. ( He never claimed to be the romantic one in the relationship, but it worked!!) Dean and Ben each created a coffee mug for him. Ben drew a picture of the three of them together at the park. Castiel of course being the giant baby he was, immediately started tearing up. Dean’s just said You’re my Angel with a drawing of Castiel with big black wings coming from his shoulders. 

The fourth month Castiel thought he had outdone himself by getting them both AC/DC tickets. Dean bought him the biggest crate of Juice boxes he’d ever seen, and a handwritten list of what they could “legally” be valued at. The top of the paper said Approved Juice-box Favors and Rewards. It made him laugh almost as much as it made him cry. 

Their fifth month Cas went with the more romantic approach and gave Dean a scrapbook he’d been working on for a few months. Pictures, ticket stubs, and even a few dinner date receipts he’d fished from Dean’s pockets. Much to his surprise Dean had written a song just for him. He performed it that night and Castiel was almost sure his heart melted.

Now it was SIX months! He knew Dean would make it special. They’d nearly made it half a year and not one ounce of their passion had quieted down. They still wanted to hump each other at first sight. Most of the time they kept it under wraps because Ben did NOT need that in his life, but the desire never faded. The only arguments they had were usually over the lack of time they could make to spend with one another, and never lasted more than an hour or two, and always ended in make up sex! Even if it was sometimes, via the phone.

He threw his hands up in the air and gave up, he’d have to find some help. He just was not as creative as Dean was, and he wanted this to be really special. He wanted Dean to know exactly how important the last six months had been to him.

Luckily the one other person who knew Dean almost as well as he did was nearby. 

Sam Winchester was always willing to help him out as long as he didn’t have to hear about their sex life. So he picks up the phone without hesitation.

“Hello?”

“Hello Sam.”

“Oh, hey Cas.”

“Are you and Jessica free for lunch today? I would like your help with something and the least I could do is buy you a meal.”

“Sure, anywhere but Gabriel’s.”

Castiel smiled at that.

“I had no intention of putting you anywhere near my brother unless absolutely necessary. I keep getting this weird feeling you will eventually combine forces, and I’m not going to like the end game of that friendship. I’ll come there so you don’t have to make the drive, I have some things I need to do anyway. How’s one o’clock for you?”

“Sounds good Cas we’ll be ready.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Before Cas made the drive to Lawrence he stopped at his brother’s shop.

“Hey little bro, what brings you by my little hole in the wall.”

“I need some stuff...” apparently breathing was a no-no because his brother seized the moment.

“Doesn't Dean give you enough (Stuff)” The ass even used air quotes.

“Gabriel sometimes I really wish you’d treat me like a customer.”

“Oh trust me this is mild compared to how I treat my Twicksters”

“How are you making any money? I’m sure there’s a huge pile of lawsuits somewhere around here. Twicksters? Are you developing some weird voluntary lisp?”

“How may I be of service to you today sir?”

“I need a dozen of your Sammich cookies, and a half pound of Red Velvet Fudge.”

Gabriel complied almost immediately, but when he came back there was an evil smirk on his face.

“I didn’t know you were into Rock Climbing.”

“Gabriel I don’t have time for this, and you’re not making sense.”

“Just don’t be planting flags on Moose Mountain, Dean-o would not like that at all!”

Finally understanding what Gabriel was talking about. He looked at his brother with utter disbelief.

“Sometimes I think we need to do a DNA test, there is no way I’m biologically related to you.”

Before Gabriel could say anything Castiel was out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel knocked on the door which he’d been told wasn't necessary for months now, but he couldn't bring himself to just walk in. Sam shook his head and smiled as he opened the door.

“Again, You can just come in Cas.”

“I know, I just feel more comfortable knocking.”

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yep we are just waiting on Jess. Let me go see if she’s about done.”

Cas nodded before Sam disappeared down the hallway.

They were back nearly as soon as he'd left. Grabbing jackets before heading out the door.

They pulled into the diner and rushed inside to get out of the cold.The smiling waitress took their order and thankfully, let them be.

“So what was it you wanted help with?”

“Our six month anniversary is coming up soon. Dean’s always so good at doing this stuff right, I just want to make it special. I have absolutely no idea what to do, or for Christmas either for that matter.”

“Awww. That’s so cute.” Jess said smiling.

“Wow I guess it has been six months.” Sam said looking distracted, like he was thinking.

“Have you thought about maybe giving him something “personal?” Jess asked suggestively with a wink.

Castiel blushed. He was open in the bedroom but it wasn't something he actively wanted to discuss, despite Gabriel’s valiant efforts at making him do so.

“Dammit Jess, You know my rules.”

“Sorry baby I just couldn't resist.”

Sam shook his head and continued.

“Okay so I will tell you upfront that I know what Dean has planned for both events. No I will not tell you, so don’t ask. And, you’re gonna have to do something incredibly romantic if you don’t want to feel guilty for the rest of your natural born life. Because you've turned my very masculine, caveman of a brother into a teenage girl.”

Both Sam and Jess giggled but Castiel couldn't bring himself to be amused. If anything this revelation just made his anxiety worse.

Sensing his mood, Jess pulled out a small notepad and a pencil from her bag.

“Let’s start with things He likes to do, we can make a few lists and see if anything comes out of that.”

Castiel finally, felt a little more at ease. He hadn’t noticed exactly how on edge he’d been, until he found himself spending time with other people.

“He likes restoring cars, but after seeing what he put himself through for my Charger. I feel hesitant about anything like that.”

“He likes old movies and he LOVES those books... what’s that series called again Jess?.”

“Supernatural.” 

They both responded and Castiel felt his face flush. Apparently Dean hadn’t even told his family that Cas was the author of said books.

Inspiration struck in a diner booth that day, and he was more than proud of himself for having thought of what to do.

“Never-mind, I've figured it out. I appreciate all your help but, I think I just solved both my problems!”

The Winchester’s looked shocked and even more curious.

“You gonna tell us how?”

“I’d like to keep that to myself for now. But trust me, it has to be good enough to rival even the most romantic thing your brother can think of.” He smiled wider than either of them had ever seen.

They finished their meal making polite conversation over what Dean would certainly qualify as  
“Nerd stuff.”

He dropped the couple back off at Mary’s handing each of them their box of sweets he’d picked up.

“Just what I wanted.. Gabriel’s cookies without having to see his smug little baby face. Thanks Cas.”

“No problem Sam. “

Castiel was rushing to get home, he only had two weeks to get this finished and he wanted it to be perfect. He practically danced through his door and booted up his laptop. He wasn't sure he’d ever been so proud of himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

December 18, 2003 (6 MONTHS!)

Dean thought he’d be more nervous. But in all honesty it was one of the most easily made decisions he’d ever had. He loved Castiel and nothing in the world that could convince him, they didn’t have a better chance than most to happily spend the rest of their lives together.

As much as he would have loved making Ben a part of his plans, he thought it would be better to do this step alone. He’d already had plenty of conversations with Ben to make sure he was okay with it all though.

Dean slipped his cuff links on and placed the finishing touches on his brand new suit. It was almost time to pick Castiel up and he needed to get going. The Impala was freshly washed and luckily the roads were relatively clear for a Kansas December.

Dean walked up to the Novak Door and politely knocked. He was greeted by a smiling Rebecca.

“Wow!”

Dean blushed a little seeing how impressed Mrs. Novak was with his appearance.

“Come on in Dean, Castiel will be down shortly.”

Dean smiled back at her and felt his hands start to tremble slightly.

“Ah, there’s the nerves.” He thought to himself.

They calmed quickly when he saw his gorgeous boyfriend moving down the stairs.

Cas looked up seeing him for the first time and his eyes went wide.

“Okay, I’m completely under dressed. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Cas, wait! No I promise it’s fine. Where we are going you can wear pajamas if you’d like.”

“Then why do you look like a sexier version of James Bond?”

“Because I wanted to make myself pretty for you.” He said with a teasing wink.

They pull into Mary’s driveway but they don’t get out. Instead Dean shows him a black piece of fabric and asks if he can use it for a blindfold as to not ruin the surprise.

He agrees of course and Dean gives him a small kiss on the cheek when he’s finished tying it.

He drives around the block a few times just to make sure Cas doesn't guess where they are right away. He pulls into the parking lot and shuts the engine off.

“Just a second babe and I’ll help you get out.”

“Okay.”

Dean pulls the Yellow Tulips from the trunk and opens the passenger door.

He leads Castiel to the front door, pulling the key from his pocket and unlocking it. As quietly as he could he passed the key off to Sam and continued walking as if it were nothing.

Finally, they stopped just inside another doorway.

“Give me just a minute please.” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear and he feels electric shocks run down his body.

Dean pulls the flowers from the paper wrapping and pushes them into the vase sitting on the table.

He guides Cas to a chair and asks him to sit.

“I need you to shut your eyes before I take this blindfold off babe, I don’t want the lights to hurt you.”

Dean pulls the blindfold off and then takes the seat opposite his boyfriend.

“Okay Cas, you can open your eyes now.”

He does and he looks confused for a minute before everything clicks into place.

“This is..”

“Yes.”

“And you...”

“Yes.”

“Oh MY GOD!” he said as the tears fell down his cheeks.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel’s POV

December 18, 2003

Castiel is shocked and almost instantly hard when he sees Dean in his suit. He knew he should have worn something nicer but he was afraid of making Dean feel out of place.

Castiel was still reluctant to leave. Dean assured him repeatedly that it would be okay. 

“What the hell” he thought.

He knew that his boyfriend would never let him make a fool out of himself.

He was confused when Dean pulled into Mary’s driveway, and he assumed that was the reason his attire hadn’t mattered. That was until Dean didn’t get out, instead only asking permission to blindfold him.

Castiel wasn't sure if it was his hormones or the fact that he was blindfolded, but all of the sudden  
Dean’s scent was incredibly potent causing him to have to shift in his seat. He was very much hoping it wasn't somewhere very public they were going, because he could feel his arousal growing quickly.

When they walked through the front door a far more unpleasant smell hit him. It wasn't bad or anything just .. very..clean. Like a hospital clean. He tried not to think about Dean taking him to a hospital, cause that would be ... well weird as hell!

Finally he was sitting and Dean allowed him to dismiss the blindfold. His eyes were still closed but there was a brightness in front of them that he could easily see.

When he opened his eyes, he was confused. There was a table in front of him with a gorgeous meal laid out on it. There were flowers in the vase, and unlit candles on the table as well. He took in his surroundings and that’s when it hit him.

“This is..”

His breath hitched he couldn't get any more words out.

“Yes.”

“And you...”

Again rendered nearly speechless.

“Yes.”

“Oh MY GOD!” he said as the tears fell down his cheeks.

He cried so hard as he took in the classroom around him. The table was placed not in the middle of the room but in the back left corner.. almost exactly where their desks had been all those years ago.

It was hard to see it at first, there were decorations all around the room. Photos of the two of them together tied to the strings of balloons, a large green cloth over the chalkboard, Streamers and everything. It was only when he noticed the student chairs in the corner, and the one concrete wall left uncovered, that he realized exactly where he was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel thought that having dinner in the place they’d met a little over twenty years ago was his Special Anniversary Gift.

That’s exactly the way Dean wanted it. They ate their meal and treated it as just another dinner date.

“I really need to clean all this up tonight or Miss Missouri will have my hide. You do NOT want to get on that woman’s bad side.” He chuckled.

Castiel smiled.

“You wouldn't mind waiting would you babe?”

“After all you've done for me tonight, the least I could do is help you.”

Dean instructed Cas in how to help and purposefully cleaned everything except the covering over the Chalk board.

“Thanks Angel you’re the best for helping out.. I think all that’s left is the chalkboard, could you take that down for me?”

Castiel smiled as he leaned in for a slight kiss on the cheek.

“Of course.”

“I think it will be easier if you lift from the bottom.” He said.

Written on the black board in front of him was a question surrounded by D.W. + C.N.

He gasped and turned to see Dean on one knee, holding a black box with a small silver band, eyes full of love and maybe a few tears.

“Castiel Novak, It seems like I have loved you for an entire lifetime. Sometimes, even more than that. I can’t imagine anything better than knowing you will be mine forever. Will You Marry Me?”

“YES!!!!!”

He ran toward Dean and attacked him with kisses and I love you’s and Thank you’s and any other words he could manage to get out of his mouth when he wasn't peppering kisses all over his boyfr- FIANCE’S face!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eventually they managed to finish the cleaning and got back to the Impala where Castiel had left his gift for Dean.

“Well now I know why Sam said that if I didn’t have something amazing I’d feel guilty for the rest of my life.” He chuckled as he played with the newly placed band on his finger.

Castiel handed him a wrapped box.

Dean smiled and tore the paper back gently. There was a hard white box underneath. He lifted the lid and dug in to find a hard cover book.

He lifted it up to inspect it without the tissue paper covering, and his eyes went wide.

Myspace & Mud Puddles

By: Castiel Novak.

“It’s our story, well ... mostly my side of it. I wanted you to know how special you've been to me all these years, even more so the past six months. When I was discussing ideas with Sam and Jess they mentioned your slight obsession with my writing. They didn’t seem to know I was the author so I didn’t say anything. But it gave me this idea, and with the help of my very frustrated editor and a printer who may refuse to ever work with me again, I finally got it done.. First Edition, only one copy, Autographed and all yours!”

Cas leaned into give a kiss but Dean was still somewhat in shock.

“You wrote a book for me?” He says as he turns to look Castiel in the eye.

“Well if you want to be technical, I've written four books for you. This one just happens to be more personal and incredibly private.”

“Well I guess it’s my turn to cry.” He said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

They kissed slowly for what felt like an eternity until the chill from the winter evening made its way into the Impala.

“Let’s go, We've got people waiting to Congratulate us!”

That night was filled with cheers, well wishes, and blinding approval from all their family members.

Mary and Becky both cried.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Missouri Moseley walked into her classroom the next morning and smiled as she stared at the letters written on the chalkboard.

C.N. + D.W. Forever and Always! –Of Course I Said Yes!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for now this is all I've got on this.. I may add some sort of epilogue at some point but I like it the way it is.. Thanks to everyone who's read and commented! You guys are awesome.. Giant bowls of Awesome Sauce for you all! 
> 
> Dramatiics! You are unbelievably awesome! You have made me smile and pushed me to write more! Thank you for the inspiration and all the comment love!
> 
> Afraidofangelsfallinginthedark... I hope the Christmas section is good for you! I enjoyed it <3 
> 
> Chibi-Kailia thanks for your sweet words. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much really! You're awesome!

December 24, 2003

 

It was Christmas Eve and everything that they could prepare before-hand, was settled. They decided early that Dean’s apartment was where they would spend Christmas. It was closer to everyone except Gabriel. With all the family gatherings planned that was definitely a positive attribute. Castiel woke up early trying to force himself to type out a few more chapters before taking a much needed break until school started back up.

 

“Daddy can I call Uncle Gabreel on the phone?”

 

“Why do you want to talk to Gabriel?”

 

“I need to ask him a queshon. Please?”

 

“Sure, Do you want me to dial for you?”

 

“No I can do it. Just tell me the numbers to push and I’ll push em’.”

 

Dean said each number slowly giving Ben time to find them.

 

 

“Hello, may I speak with Uncle Gabreel Please?” Ben said politely.

 

He waited a moment before a familiar voice popped on the other end of the phone.

 

“This is Gabriel, best Uncle in the whole wide world . How may I help you?”

 

Ben chuckled.

 

“Can I ask you a queshon?”

 

“Of course little man you can ask me anything.”

 

“Do you think Santa would like Sammich cookies on his plate?”

 

“I Bet Santa would love Sammich cookies best of all. Most people just leave him nasty store bought cookies, or plain chocolate chip ones. I bet he’d be grateful for something new and different.”

 

“Can you tell us how to make them so we can leave some for Santa pleaseee?”

 

“Well I don’t know buddy, this is a pretty top secret recipe. I can only give it to REALLY good little boys. Are you sure you've been extra good?”

 

“I have I PROMISE!”

 

“Well then, I guess now I HAVE to tell you. How about you give your daddy the phone and I’ll be sure to give him perfect instructions. Okay?”

 

“Thanks Uncle Gabreel!! Here’s Daddy!” Ben exclaimed.

 

Dean smiled at seeing Ben so excited. He grabbed the phone and a pen and paper being sure to write everything down neatly. The last thing he needed was Ben accusing him of not being as good as Gabe. A man’s ego could only take so much.

 

“Can we make them now?” Ben asked as soon as Dean hung up the phone.

 

"I don’t know, I’m not much of a baker Ben. Why don’t you see if Cas wants to take a break from writing to come help us."

 

Ben’s smile grew wider before he ran down the hallway to pop in on Castiel at his makeshift work-space.

 

Castiel was dragged in by a very eager Ben. “Come on Cas, It’s Sammich Cookies!”

 

Both of the grown men busted out laughing. Ben’s excitement over his newly found obsession was hilarious to watch.

 

They pulled all the stuff listed in the recipe out to the counter.

 

“Oh No! I’m not sure we’ll be able to make these.”

 

“Why not Cas?”

 

“Well were missing a key ingredient. An ABSOLUTE must-have!”

 

Dean looked at him confused.

 

“What is it? Maybe I can make a quick run to Wal-Mart or something.” Dean asked.

 

“Nope that won’t do either.”

 

“What do we need Cas?” Ben asked.

 

“Oh I bet you know Ben, think really hard. What could possibly be the key to SAMmich cookies?”

 

Ben’s face lit up as if it were already Christmas Morning.

 

“UNCLE SAMMMY!!!!!!!” He yelled.

 

“Daddy can I call and ask him to come over and help us?”

 

“I think that’s the best idea I've heard all day munchkin.”

 

“I’m gonna be as tall as Uncle Sammy one day and you won’t be able to call me munchkin no more.”

 

Dean just chuckled picking up the phone.

 

They spent the next couple hours making cookies. Ben decided he liked Sammich cookies even better straight from the oven. Sam and Cas had to agree with him, leaving Dean the only person protesting that pie was still better. 

 

They bundled up and headed to Mary’s then Rebecca’s before finally coming back home around 8.

 

 

“Okay Buddy, it’s bedtime. Remember if you don’t get some shut eye Santa can’t show up. It’s against the rules.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you want me to go get Cas to read The Night Before Christmas to you?”

 

“Daddy will you read it? I like it when you read the Christmas books.”

 

“Are you sure? I bet Cas would do voices and everything.” Dean teased.

 

Ben just rolled his eyes. Pretty soon they were both cuddled up in his bed, reading his favortie Christmas Story. About halfway through it Dean saw Castiel hovering outside the door and motioned him inside. He sat on the bed beside his two favorite guys and listened closely till Dean finished.

 

“Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Cas I love you!”

 

“Goodnight Benjamin. I love you too.” Cas replied.

 

Goodnight Ben, I Love You More I win!” Dean said grinning.

 

“Not Fair! You tricked me.” Ben joked.

 

“Them’s the breaks kiddo. Maybe you’ll get me tomorrow.”

 

They both gave him a little kiss on the cheek before leaving .

 

 

After finishing the arranging of the presents and filling up the stockings they headed to bed.

They wrapped up tightly in one another’s arms under the covers and drifted off.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Dean sat the quietest alarm he could find to wake him up thirty minutes earlier than they planned on getting Ben up.

 

He made his way to the hall closet and reached to the very top and pulled out a small container he’d hidden. It was a tiny red string and he made sure to get the biggest roll they had. He wrapped it tightly around the Hazel green envelope holding Castiel’s Christmas Gift, before tucking it back away in it’s hiding place. He then proceeded to wrap the string around everything he could think of, over and under things everywhere. Doing his best to not let the string fall anywhere that could be a safety hazard for anyone. He was pretty proud of himself by the time he gently wrapped the end around Castiel’s finger.

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Castiel groaned as he reached to turn the alarm off. He felt a slight tug when his hand moved. His eyes came in to focus and he could see there was something tied to his finger. He reached over with his other hand and turned the bedside lamp on.

 

“Dean, Dean wake up did you do this?”

 

Dean did his best to try to act innocent, and sleep deprived. (Which was fairly easy.)

 

“Huh? What baby?”

 

“Dean there’s something tied to my finger.”

 

“Cas we aren't five anymore, that’s not funny. I’m not pulling your finger.”

 

“I’m serious Dean look!”

 

He pulls the string and noticed a piece of paper tied around it near the door.

 

“Follow ME” it said typed in neat black font.

 

Dean couldn't help but almost laugh with Castiel was acting like fairies had crept in and done this in the middle of the night. But that was one of the many things he loved about Cas. His adorable amount of hope and sheer child-like joy.

 

“Dean come on, I wanna see where this goes!”

 

“Fine I’m coming, but I didn’t have any string tied to my dang finger!”

 

Castiel follows it and ends up having to start wrapping it around his wrist loosely to keep his lines straight. Dean takes that opportunity to wake Ben up. Still half asleep Ben’s eyes grow wide when he finds Cas chasing the string. Occasionally there are little messages tied into it. Things like: You've been such a good boy this year, HO!HO!HO, Your smile is as bright as Rudolph’s Nose, and Your cookies are the best cookies, (Ben smiled even brighter on that one.)

 

The string wraps around the computer chair, under the couch cushions, over the light fixture, almost anywhere possible. Castiel had almost given up hope he’d ever find the end, when he opened the closet door and found the Hazel colored envelope. Immediately he knew Dean was behind this. The hazel themed decorations had been a reoccurring element of all of Dean’s surprises. He smiled and continued to act as if Santa was surely the one that left him this precious gift. He tore the envelope gently and pulled out three plane tickets and a small white receipt. It was for a week at a Bed and Breakfast right outside Boston. Starting the next night, and coming back two days after the New Year.

 

“I guess Santa knew you wanted to spend some time with your Boston family huh? Looks like he doesn't want us to be apart either.”

 

“I’ll have to remember to write him a thank you letter later tonight.” Castiel sent Dean a look that would melt an iceberg.

 

He swallowed hard and tried not to think too much about it.

 

They let Ben open most of his gifts before opening anything themselves. He got tons of toys and a train set from Santa. He got clothes and some snow toys from Dean. Ben opened a game console and a few games from Castiel, but then he was handed a white box with a blue ribbon tied neatly around it.

 

“Go on, You can open it.” Cas said smiling.

 

“Look Dad, Cas got me a new book!”

 

“Tell your dad the name of the story, take your time and sound it out. I’ll help you if you need me to.”

 

“It’s got my name in it! Ben.. the..juh.. jentul jant..”

 

“That was close, it’s Ben The Gentle Giant.”

 

“Oh that’s so cool!”

 

“Ben why don’t you do me a big favor and just open it to the first page?”

 

“Sure Cas.”

 

Ben’s eyes go wide as he lifts the cover.

 

“IT’S ME! I’m in the tow truck, Daddy look it’s me!”

 

Dean fought through the inevitable tears to explain to Ben that Cas had written that book for him.

 

Castiel was then forced to read the book three times before they could talk Ben into finishing the present opening.

 

Cas opened ten boxes of Candy from Dean all reading a different goofy saying. Dean opened a new tool set, a new guitar, and a silver band to match Cas’ engagement ring. When he was handed a box similar to Ben’s and the one he received on their anniversary, he guessed it was a book. He wasn't expecting what was inside at all though.

 

It was a brand new copy of Dead In The Water.

 

“This isn't even out yet.”

 

“Perks of dating your favorite Author. Open it.”

 

Dean’s eyes skimmed over the dedication.

 

“For the hero in my life, who saves me every day from an ordinary existence. You are what inspires me. You are what makes me special. You are what drives me to be more than I ever thought I would be. I love you Dean. –Carver Edlund.”

 

And the autograph.

 

“C.N + D.W Always and forever yours, Castiel Novak aka. Carver Edlund”

 

“Oh my god! I’m in a Carver Edlund novel!

 

After Dean finished his fangirling, They drew in the last two presents.

 

One for Dean, the other for Cas, both from Ben.

 

“Daddy open yours first!”

 

Dean opened a Bright blue tie and a new shaving kit. He silently thanked Sam for knowing what he needed even when he lived so far away.

 

“Thank you Ben. Tell Uncle Sammy I said thanks for helping you pick it out too okay?”

 

Ben nodded.

 

“Your turn CAS!!”

 

Castiel opened his to find a soft leather band similar to the one Dean always wore. He looked down on the end of it and there was a black charm. A big pair of wings wtih the body of a man standing in the middle.

 

“Wow Ben this is gorgeous!”

 

“I thought you’d like it cause it’s an angel.”

 

“I do like it, I love it! It’s beautiful.

 

“Merry Christmas!”

 

“Merry Christmas Ben.” They answered in unison

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

January 23, 2004

 

They had a snow day for the kids in Shawnee County. Castiel still had to go into work even though there were no students. He went searching through the halls looking for any sign of life. Eventually he found the only person in the building.

 

“Hey Chuck, how is your day going?”

 

“It’s good Castiel, I’m just bored and slightly hung over.”

 

“Well that’s blunt. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

 

“No, I just wish I could go home. Someone has to be here to lock the doors at 3.”

 

“Chuck I hate to be Captain Obvious but, I can lock the doors when I leave at 3 if you’d like.”

 

“Why didn’t I think of that? I blame it on the Jello Shooters from last night.”

 

“You got drunk on Jello Shooters?”

 

“Yes, and half a bottle of Tequila.”

 

“Okay now I understand perfectly, go home Chuck . I promise I’ll lock up behind me. There isn't anyone else here is there? I wouldn't want to lock someone in or anything.”

 

“Nope, nobody else signed in.”

 

“Okay then, I’ll lock and double check all the doors before I leave. Have a nice day Chuck.”

 

“You too Castiel, Thanks for everything.”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The first couple hours flew by because he had work to do. Then things got boring, and when Cas got bored , it quickly led to thoughts about Dean.

 

Thus leading to his newly formed plan.

 

He picks up the phone and calls Dean to “Say hello” He mentions that he’s left his wallet at home this morning. Then he says he’s not sure what he’ll eat for lunch, knowing Dean can’t resist an opportunity to be a knight in shining armor.

 

“Well I can bring you something if you want me to Angel.”

 

“Oh it’s probably not worth the trouble.”

 

“I don’t mind Cas, I’ll be there about noon okay?”

 

“Yes that’s great thank you Dean, you’re so good to me. I’ll have to repay you somehow.”

 

“Haha maybe later tonight babe.”

 

“Oh by the way my classroom is the third on the left past the double doors okay?”

 

“Yep third on the left got it.”

 

“Okay I love you Dean I’ll see you soon. Be careful.”

 

“I will Cas, Love you too.”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Dean walked into a desolate school building. He knew that classes were cancelled but there didn’t seem to be anyone there. He takes the turn through the double doors and finds the third room on the left. He knocks before opening just to be sure.

 

“Come in Mr. Winchester, Please take a seat up front and I’ll be with you in a moment.”

 

Dean nods and follows instruction, unsure of what else to do. 

 

Dean’s thoughts ran wild when he saw Castiel sitting behind the desk. His hair was even more unruly than it normally was and he had on a pair of reading glasses Dean had never seen before. Why is Cas calling me Mr. Winchester? Do the people here not know he’s gay? Does Cas really need those glasses he has on? Damn those glasses make his eyes look even hotter. His brain bombarded him with questions as he waited in the brief silence.

 

Castiel stood up and walked toward the back of the room closing and locking the door behind him. He gave himself an extra second while turned away from Dean to smirk and feel a little giddy about what he was preparing to do. He reverted back to his stoic teacher face before turning around.

 

“Mr. Winchester, it has been brought to my attention that your grade in this class is suffering. May I ask what the problem might be?”

 

Dean’s breath hitched as soon as he realized what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I've been distracted lately.”

 

“We've got some very hard work to do if you plan on passing my course.”

 

Cas leaned back against the front of his desk, displaying his body arched. Dean could feel his pants squeezing against his growing erection.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes Mr. Novak, I really need this course to graduate on time.”

 

Castiel thought maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as he thought. With the way Dean was looking at him, it was only a matter of time before he lost his reserve and cracked.

 

“Well perhaps we could work on an extra credit project, one on one to help maintain your focus.”

 

Dean looked down as shyly as he could. He was toying with Cas by fluttering his long eyelashes over the beautiful green eyes underneath.

 

“Uh..I’m not sure that will help sir.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well.. you are..you’re the reason I’m not focused.”

 

“I don’t understand. Explain how I am a distraction?”

 

Dean gets cocky and figured it was time to move things along.

 

“I can’t stop staring at your eyes, or your wild sex hair, or your tightly toned body. I have to use my books to hide my erection every single time I leave your class. I just.. I can’t stop thinking about what you taste like, how you’d feel in my mouth, how tight you would be around my thick cock.”

 

Castiel could feel the heat in his face and the blood rushing to his now very hard cock. He was excited when they started. But now, the pulsing stiffness in his pants ached to be touched.

 

“Well I can see how that could certainly be a problem. Maybe if we satisfy your curiosity you can move past it, and get serious about your studies.”

 

Castiel pulls his dress shirt out, removes his belt quickly, and unbuttons his pants. He rubs his cock through the tightly woven cotton still covering him.

 

Dean stares at him like a deer caught in headlights, unsure of what to do next.

 

“What are you waiting for, I thought you wanted to taste me? On your knees Winchester.”

 

That got Dean out of his seat quickly. He pulled the boxers down with him as he fell to his knees on the floor. His pink tongue slide along the underside of Cas’ already leaking head. He sucked the drop of precum down and moaned around the head as if he were asking for more.

 

“Fuck Winchester, that’s good. You’re gonna suck me so good baby. Keep going.”

 

Dean pulled his hands up to squeeze Cas’ bare ass as he pushed his head down.

 

Castiel bucked his hips up into Dean’s mouth hearing a slight choking sound. At first he was scared maybe Dean didn’t want that, but that fear was soon relieved.

 

Dean’s body shook when Cas pushed into his mouth like that, he’d never felt that kinda rush doing it before. So he shoved his mouth further down taking Cas in until his throat closed around the head and he was gagging slightly.

 

“Fuuuck, Oh my God! “

 

Dean took him all the way in a few more times before Cas was sputtering his name, clenching the short spiky hairs on his head, and shooting hard down his throat.

 

“Even better than I’d imagined.” Dean said licking his lips as he stood up.

 

“That’s good to hear, What else was it you were distracted by?”

 

Dean leans in close to whisper against his ear.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about how tight your ass will be around my thick throbbing cock.”

Cas bent over the desk displaying his ass perfectly.

 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

 

Dean opened him up with slowly, slicking his fingers with spit. Scissoring his fingers as they plunged inside. The rough denim rubbing against his erection was making things even more difficult and exciting at the same time. Finally he was able to work in three fingers.

 

He leaned in and traced his tongue up over Castiel’s ear.

 

“How do you want it Mr. Novak? Slow and Sweet, or Hard and fast?”

 

“I want to feel you tomorrow Dean, now Fuck me!”

 

That was all he could take. His hands reaching for the button of his jeans and pulling them down in a hurry. His cock sprang from inside the denim making him gasp. He lined the head up with Castiel’s tight hole and pushed in slowly. He didn’t want to rush it until Cas was able to take all of him inside.

 

Castiel seemed to have other plans because he backed up shoving his ass harder against Dean.

 

“Fuckkk.”

 

“I told you I wanted to feel you tomorrow, was I unclear? Do I need to teach you how to do this too?”

 

Dean knew Cas was baiting him, but he took it anyway. His hand grabbed Cas tight on the shoulder and he pushed in further. Thrusting hard and fast until their bodies were panting and sweating unlike ever before. They came hard together and nearly passed out.

 

“Holy SHIT!”

 

Castiel just vibrated moans in response.

 

Castiel’s wallet fell to the floor as he pulled his pants up, Dean smiled picking it up for him.

 

“I thought you left this at home?”

 

“Whoops guess it was here the whole time, thanks for bringing me lunch though.”

 

He tore open the paper wrapping over his sub sandwich and took a big bite not looking even remotely sorry.

 

“Anytime babe. I've got the rest of the day off what do you wanna do?”

 

“Give me a minute to finish eating and we’ll see if we can’t distract you a little more.” He said with a huge grin.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

May 28, 2004

 

Dean and Cas were still trying to work out how they were actually going to live together. Castiel loved the fact that Anna lived so close to him, he loved his home and his yard, and he was really starting to love the school he worked at. Dean had worked his ass off to take over for his Uncle Bobby at the garage and he didn’t want to leave it behind. Ben had made all kinds of new friends at school where he’d just started this year. Even though Ben was going to school most of the week, Mary was still babysitting while Dean was at work. They were both willing to compromise but neither really wanted to sacrifice certain things, leaving them at a stalemate.

 

“Dean, I think I've solved our problem.”

 

“Okay? What problem would that be.”

 

“Our living situation dilemma.”

 

“I’ll bite, how’d you do that?”

 

“Do you remember when we first started talking again, and I told you I’d been approached about doing the television series?”

 

“Yeah...?”

 

“Well I've officially been asked. I had my lawyers look over it before I told you, to make sure it was a reasonable offer. It’s actually incredibly good.”

 

“That’s awesome Cas, I’m happy for you.”

 

“If I accept I’ll have to quit my job, but I can work on scripts anywhere. I could buy a nice little house somewhere like... I don’t know... Lawrence, Kansas.”

 

“What about living near Anna, and your garden that you've worked so hard on?”

 

“Gabriel has been asking when I’m going to move in with you. Finally, when I inquired as to why he was interested, he said he wanted to buy something bigger. My house is really close to his store, so he wondered if I’d be selling it when we moved in together. I thought about it a lot. If I let him buy this place, I’ll still be able to see my garden, and I’ll visit Anna all the time. So why not!”

 

“Wow! If you’re sure you’ll be happy in Lawrence, we could check out some places sometime later this week.”

 

“Sounds great babe, I gotta go though I’ll see you tonight?”

 

“Okay Angel See you tonight!”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

June 3, 2004

 

Dean, Cas, and Ben stood outside of a two story home only three blocks away from Mary’s house. This was decision day. This was Ben’s first time seeing what could potentially be their new home. They both decided if Ben didn’t like it, they’d find something different.They took a tour and told him which room would be theirs and said he could pick any of the other bedrooms he wanted for his own. They took him out the back door and he saw a giant back yard.

 

“So what do you think Ben?”

 

“If we live in this house, Will Spade live with us too?”

 

“Absolutely, I couldn't bare to leave him.”

 

“ YES!!! I LOVE IT!”

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

June 11, 2004

 

“Sammy!! Hey Sam where are ya?”

 

“Back here Dean!”

 

“Well this takes me back.” Mary smiled as she heard her boys yelling through the house.

 

“There you are, What are you doing man?”

 

“Just doing some Summer studies, What do you need?”

 

“So you’re even a Geek in the off season huh?”

 

“Real Funny Dean. How do you possibly come up with all these zingers?”

 

“Seriously Sammy I Need to ask you something.”

 

“Okay what’s going on?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man.”

 

“Oh my God Dean! Yes, Yes I’d love to!!”

 

“Okay that’s enough, you’re not turning this into a chick flick moment.”

 

Sam just shakes his head and laughs.

 

“Gabriel, I want you to listen to me very carefully... I would like you to be my Best Man. HOWEVER, I am going to give you VERY detailed instructions of what is and is not allowed. The first time you go against that list, the job falls directly to Michael. Do not make me regret this!”

 

“Thanks Castiel, I’ll do my best to make you proud.” Gabe said with a serious face Cas wasn't sure he’d seen before.

 

“Dean and I are having a joint Bachelor Party. If you’ll behave yourself, Sam might let you help him plan it.”

 

“I will help anyway I can.”

 

Castiel left the bakery feeling quite odd about his brother’s reaction. He wasn't sure who that timid respectful man was but he kinda wondered what happened to his brother.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

June 18, 2004 (Their One Year Anniversary, as well as The Big Wedding Day!)

 

“You nervous Dean?”

 

“Sam I've never been more calm in my life. If one of us is running it’s gonna be him.” He said smiling.

 

“I’m so happy for you Dean.”

 

“Thanks Sammy, now get out of here and go check on my soon to be husband.

 

Sam knocked and entered the dressing room at the other side of the venue.

 

“How’s everything over here?”

 

“Did he send you to stop me from climbing out the window?”

 

“Wow you really do know each other too well.”

 

“Don’t worry Sam, I've never wanted anything more than this . I’m not going anywhere. You go tell your oaf of a brother I said No Take Backs!”

 

Sam couldn't help but smile as he walked through the door and relayed the message.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

The wedding was beautiful, each man standing proud on his side surrounded by friends and family. Castiel had Gabriel, Michael, and Ryan standing next to him. Dean had Sam, Uncle Bobby, and Ben on his side. Rebecca, Rachel, Mary, Jessica, and Anna were all in the front row with Kleenex’s in hand.

 

“I would like to introduce Mr. Dean Winchester and his new husband Mr. Castiel Winchester.”

 

Everyone clapped and a few people whistled.

 

Before it was time for the Best Man Speeches, Dean wanted to give Cas his surprise.

 

“If I could have everyone’s attention please, I’d like to give my new husband his Anniversary gift.”

 

Everyone turned and watched as Dean pulled out an envelope.

 

“It’s been a year today since you asked me to be your boyfriend for the second time. I have been happier than I could have imagined every moment since. Happy Anniversary Angel!”

 

Cas opened the envelope to find a Honeymoon trip for five to Disney World.

 

“Five?” he whispered.

 

“I thought we’d take Sam and Jess to watch Ben for us.” He said with a devious smile.

 

“God I love you!”

 

“You’d better, You just married me for cryin' out loud.”

 

“My turn now!” Castiel said picking up the microphone.

 

“Dean, you have an incredible talent for taking things that are dull, battered, and bruised. You take those things and you put hard work and time into them. Soon enough they are shining like a brand new life has seeped into their beings. In a way you've done the same for me. I was missing something before I got you back and now that this first year is through I believe with everything that I am, that you are what’s made me the person that’s standing here today. I wanted to do something to help you with this love of restoration you have. So I've talked with your Uncle and we've decided to build onto and remodel the garage. One side of it will be restoration jobs only and the other general maintenance. He’s also offered to let us buy half of the property so you can be co-owners of Singer’s Auto. Happy Anniversary Dean.”

 

Everyone cheered. Dean just smiled from ear to ear, it was beautiful.

 

They danced a few more dances before it was time for Sam to speak.

 

“Hey everyone, I’ll try to make this short and sweet just like Dean would want it. I have to say though I've never met two people more suited for one another. I love my beautiful fiance’ and will continue to do so as long as I live, but we've both agreed that even as much as we love each other it’s nothing compared to the bond between these two men. Dean was always there for me, sometimes playing father when he didn’t know it. My mom did the best she could by us and it was more than enough, but growing up without a father was hard. It wasn't until I saw the way Dean was with Ben that I realized maybe I wasn't lacking a father as much as I’d thought. Thank you for always putting me first and taking care of me. I can’t thank you enough. I’d wish you guys all the happiness in the world, but I think you already stole it.”

 

People clapped and some even chuckled at his last comment. Then it was Gabriel’s turn.

 

“I don’t know how many of you know this, I’m not even sure the happy couple remembers it. But I was actually responsible for getting these two crazy kids together. Well, the first time anyway. I remember it like it was yesterday. Castiel had come home slightly disappointed. I asked him what was wrong. He told me that every day he’d written their initials on the chalkboard. But, that he still wasn't sure Dean was his friend. So me being the awesome big brother that I am, I told him to take the next step and ask Dean to be his boyfriend. After a very cute conversation about what a boyfriend was, he agreed. After that those two were inseparable for a couple years. When it was over, Castiel was pretty upset and I blamed myself for it for a long time, much longer than necessary. But, once I saw him with Dean again I knew it would all be okay. The spark that was there all those years ago, was right back in place like it had never left. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you've finally figured it all out. I wish you so many more years of being inseparable. Congratulations to you both.”

 

Castiel was crying at Gabriel’s serious treatment of the event. He knew that meant Gabe actually cared about what was important to him and what he wanted. In that moment he realized that maybe Gabriel and Michael had been the same with him as Dean had been with Sam, just in their own ways.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

 

June 21, 2004 (on the airplane headed toward Disney World)

 

“Do I call you Dad NOW Cas?”

 

“Well dad would get confusing sometimes Ben, how about Papa or Papi?”

 

“Okay Papa!!”

 

“You can still call me Cas any time you want okay?”

 

“I know Papa, I Love You!”

 

“I love you more, I win!”

 

 

“Cheater.” Ben smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, wasn't sure how many of you subscribed to the series vs. this part so I wanted to tell you I've just uploaded the first chapter in the fourth part called Maple Syrup and Morgan... I hope you enjoy it. Also, sorry for the abundance of emails you might receive as I'm trying to inform everyone that there's more to the story~ Be sure to tell me what you think.. you guys know I survive on kudos, comments, and all that jazz! <3 

 

You guys are amazing--swlfangirl


End file.
